Why do i feel this way?
by xnicolex3
Summary: Jade and Tori are developing feelings for each other,a JORI story. Some chapters are rated M. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**SO this is my first story. It was very hard because I'm not English, I'm Dutch so the writing was pretty difficult. I did my best so don't be too hard on me! ): i checked the spelling 23456 times but I'm sure there still mistakes in there! Because i fail. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VICTORIOUS.**

**TORI**

I can't sleep again, it's almost becoming normal now. Every night i think of her of Jade. I can't get her out of my mind. I have a huge girl crush on her but i won't admit it. I can't even really admit it to myself. I'm not lesbian right? I'm straight i always liked boy's i never had feelings for a girl! but sins i got in to Hollywood arts and i saw jade, i really don't know what i am anymore, she makes me feel so good every time i see her i get these weird feelings that i can't explain. But i know for sure that she doesn't feel the same way, she's with beck.

Tori got out of her thoughts when her phone ringed.

''RINGRING''

Who texts me at this time?

**It's from jade;**

''We really need to work on our project; I'm coming over tomorrow round 1.''

Oh yeah great i forgot where supposed to work on a school project together. Sikowitz paired us together what a great idea of him. Secretly i can't wait until tomorrow because then i can see jade again. Finally After long thinking, tossing and turning tori falls in a deep sleep.

The next morning tori woke up around 12 because she was so tired of all the thinking last night, she got out of my bed and got in the shower. Then she heard the door opening, probably Trina borrowing my stuff, tori thought to herself. But then the bathroom door opens..

''VEGA? you in here?''

Ogod it's jade? She weren't supposed to be here until 1 right?

JADE ? I'm in the shower! Go away! Tori screams shocked.

I know you are i just wanted to let you know I'm here..I'm going down stairs see you in a bit.

When Tori was done showering she grabbed a towel and got it around her. Jade said she was going down stairs so she figured she just get dressed in her room.

**JADE**

I know i said i was going down stairs but i couldn't help staying in tori's room and maybe she'd come out of the bathroom in a towel. I don't know what it is but lately i think of tori in different ways. Most of the times she still annoys me but I'm starting to think she's really beautiful and a little hot to.

Then there comes tori, out of the bathroom in a little towel. Damn she looks sexy jade thinks to herself.

''Jade? I thought you were going downstairs tori asked confused.''

''yeah changed my mind jade replies at her usual tone.''

Tori blushes when she remembered she was only in a tiny towel that didn't cover much skin.

So you're gonna get dressed so we can work on our project? I don't think this is really the perfect outfit for it jade said sarcastically.

Tori just rolled her eyes at jade, and got back to the bathroom to get changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**SO! Thankyou for the people who reviewed! Never thought that somebody would actually read it haha (: so thankyou thankyou thankyou SO MUCH3 well, here is chapter 2. It didn't became like i really wanted it to but well it's ok. So REVIEUW PEOPLE! Otherwise i don't know if there is gonna be a chapter 3.. **

CHAPTER 2

**TORI**

I got dressed really fast because i didn't like the idea of jade being alone in my room to long, you never know what the girl is up to.

''Ok I'm back so i guess we should start with our project?''

''Yeah, so we have to write a play about two girls that been locked up in a house?''

''Jup crazy Sikowitz idea, you know the winners get a free dinner at that fancy restaurant we ate last year''

''What a stupid price, like i want to go to a restaurant whit you ,Jade said.''

I would love that Tori thought to herself. She would love going out to dinner with Jade. But she knew that Jade would never come with her.

''Well I still want to win. Then we just eat at separated tables, the food there is really good you know..''

''Yeah yeah let's just start.. i don't have all day''

After a hour we had a couple idea's for what we should do with our play and actually they weren't bad. We really worked hard, but it was starting to get late so we decided to just stop and do the rest Monday after school.

I'm gonna go, see you Monday at school Jade said.

''Yeah see ya'' Jade headed down stairs.

She was gone now Tori thought. She couldn't wait for Monday. Only then they were going to Jade's house, she never been there so that should be interesting.

''TORI?''

Was that Jade calling my name? Why does she need me? I thought she was going home. Tori hadded down stairs to see what was going on.

''What happened Tori asked''

'' My car broke down, it won't start..can you give me a ride home? Jade asked annoyed.''

Give jade a ride home?, would love to do that but Trina has the freakin car..What am I gonna do now?

'' Ehm Trina has the car I'm so sorry Jade. Can't your parents pick you up or something?''

'' Their not home. They never are. I just walk home..''

''Jade don't be ridiculously, it's passed 12 you're not gonna walk home!''

''Jeez Vega your my mother now?'' fine I just stay the night. But I'm not sleeping in a bed with you''

Jade is staying the night? She really agreed to sleeping over! I can't believe this. I'm really crazy for being this excited about this but I can't help it.

'' Of course not. I have an air mattress for you in the garage let me get it, I see you upstairs in a bit.''

**JADE**

I can't believe I really agreed to staying at Vega's. I used to hate her but know I don't know anymore. I'm kind of exited to spend the night. Then i realized that I didn't have any clothes to sleep in. fuck, i really don't want to wear Vega's clothes.

'' Here jade your mattress you just need to blow it up, I'm going to get changed.''

So now I have to blow this stupid mattress up Jade thought to herself. First let me figure out what I'm going to where as pajama's. maybe I just sleep in my tank top. That will work.

'' So I'm ready to sleep tori said as she walked in to the room''

Wow she looks good in here tiny pajama shorts. Damn am I really looking how good Vega looks in her pajama? Jade thought a little shocked.

'' Yeah me to jade said dryly.''

'' You're in your tank top Tori noticed''

''So? I'm not wearing your clothes forget it''

'' Ok..then just blow op the mattress so we can sleep I'm tired'' Tori yawned.

When the air mattress was done and Jade got in bed, they went to sleep. It was pretty late and they were tired of the working on their project, so they would fall to sleep pretty soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just after I uploaded chapter 2, I went to bed. And I felt like typing another chapter so I did it on my blackberry(: and here it is! Chapter 3. Review please? They keep me going. xo**

  
><strong>JADE<strong>

I really can't sleep on this mattress it's like there is air escaping every second. There must be a leak somewhere but I'm too tired to find it, maybe I should just get in Vega's bed its big enough and secretly I don't mind at all sharing a bed with her.

So I climb in Tori's bed, I'm really care full cause I don't want to wake her and freak her out.  
>To late..<p>

Jade? Tori said shocked.

" Yeah Vega my mattress has a leak, just go back to sleep it's fine I won't murder you or something"

''Why is it hard to believe that?" Tori joked.

**TORI **

I can't believe this, Jade just climbed in my bed. I'm shocked, but I love it. I love feeling her warmth against my body, it feels so good. Why can't she be closer and snuggle up against me.

"Jade? I whisper.

But Tori didn't get an answer. She must be asleep Tori thought.

And another night of no sleep, Jade just moved closer and it feels so good. She's grinding against me in her sleep. Its turning me on. She keeps moving, I wonder what she's dreaming about. But it has to be pretty intense.

"Tori, Jade moans soft."

Wait, what? Did jade just say my name?  
>No I must be hearing things.. And with that Tori drifted off to the land of dreams.<p>

**JADE**

I wake up pretty roughly, and then some memories come back of my dreams last night. And then it hits me. I had a freaking sex dream about Vega. This can't be true, i never should have moved in to Vega's bed, then all of this wouldn't have happened. Right?

"Jade? You're awake?''

"Yeah, I answer still a little bit shocked of my own dreams"

" Let's go down stairs and get some breakfast, tori suggested.

"Yeah you go, I really want to take a shower if that's ok with you, I'll be down in a bit."

" Sure", and tori walks downstairs.

I have to shower, I have to wash these weird feelings off. They have to disappear. I can't feel this way about a girl I used to hate right? I still hate her just a little les. It's becoming les with the day and I hate this feeling. But it feels good to.

I just let the hot water hit me, it feels so good, like all my feelings are washed of me. But it won't last long. Reality will come back after this shower. And then I have to deal with it.

**TORI**

I'm making breakfast for Jade and me, it feels weird. Like I'm making it for my girlfriend. But she's not. She is Jade. The girl who hate my guts. Al tough she can be pretty nice to. Like lately she's been nice and all. I really wonder why.

"So what are you making?"

" Oh your back, I made eggs with some bread and your coffee of course" Tori said happily.

" Oh thanks" Jade tried to say at here usual tone but it came out pretty happy.

They ate there breakfast, and talked a little about their project. After a while Jade went home. Tori was really surprised about the good time she had with Jade these 2 days. And she was al ready looking forward to monday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. I never thought that anybody was going to read it! I got a review that I should make chapters longer. So I'm going to try! (: thanks for the feedback. And keep reviewing I love them! :D  
><strong>  
><strong>JADE<strong>

I'm glad that I'm home, but at the same time I already miss Tori. Tomorrow after school where going to my house to work on our project. I'm so excited but scared too, I have to keep my feelings under control.

'RING'

Jade tries to find her phone in her messy bag, secretly she hopes its a texts from Tori but why would Tori text her, Jade thought.

It's from Beck, she almost forgot about Beck. She was so busy thinking about Tori lately that she had not seen Beck in 3 days. Their relationship wasn't going that great either. They been fighting a lot.

" Can I come over? We need to talk"

Great now he wants to come over and talk. Jade thought annoyed.

' Sure..'

After an hour Beck arrived at Jade's house and Jade let him in.

'' Let's go upstairs to my room'' Jade suggested.

When they got upstairs in Jade's room they sat down on the soft king-size bed.

' So you wanted to talk?'

I never like it when someone's wants to talk to me. Most of the times it's bad news..

Beck cleared his throat and started talking..

"Jade I just, I don't know how to say this but I don't feel our relationship is going so great lately, and where fighting a lot. maybe we should.." Beck was cut off by Jade.

Told you, it's never good when someone wants to have a 'talk' and here we go. Beck is breaking up with me, I already feel tears burning in my eye's ready to come out. But I hold them in and just scream at Beck. I can't hold it in. I can't let him break up with me. Jade thought angry and almost in tears.

"Maybe we should what? Break up? You wanna break up? Or you want to ' take a break' cause their basically the same! So you decide" Jade screamed angry.

" Jade I didn't mean it like that, but I just.."

I know that I can't hold my tears in for long anymore. Beck has to go. Enough has been said.

" No it's fine. We are officially broken up.. Now go please" Jade said almost in tears but she still kept them inside.

Beck wanted to say something else but Jade almost kicked him out of her house, so he went home.

Jade burst out in to tears, maybe this was better, maybe they weren't that in love anymore. Maybe she loves Tori.. NO that's ridiculous. She isn't in love with a girl right?

Right. I keep saying that to myself but I aren't so sure anymore.

**TORI  
><strong>  
>I wonder what Jade's doing today, I'm thinking about her again. It's crazy I know, but I can't help myself. I need some distraction and just think about something else for a day. let's find my phone to see if anyone wants to hang out or something.<p>

Tori grabs her phone from the kitchen table, and notices that she has 2 new text messages and 5 missed calls.

" Sooo, I'm important now?" Tori joked and smiled.

Wait what, it's from Beck. It says that Jade and him broke up, Jade must be a mess, I hope she's ok, I really don't want Jade to be sad. I can't help but feel a little bit happiness rise in me though. Maybe I have a change after all.

" What? You serious? A real break up or a 1 day break? xT " Tori texted back.

" This one is for real, she was really upset when I left. Maybe you can go to her house and cheer her up a little bit. I know you guys don't like each other but please try for me?"

So now he expects me to go over? Maybe I should just do it, it can't me that bad. And I don't mind at all being with jade..

" Sure I do my best"

**JADE**

I'm crying my eye's out because I just broke up with my boyfriend, who I've known for 2 years now. I really loved him, and I still do. But I know I've been having feelings for Tori too sins a couple of months and it's getting harder to ignore them.

"Jade?'' I hear a voice interrupt my thoughts, ''You in here?"

'Wait what, who's that?' Jade thought and quickly dried her tears, because she didn't want anybody to see them. Jade never cries, that's what everybody at least thinks.

"It's me Tori can I come in?" She asked nervously.

' Err yeah sure..'Jade answered soft.

" You're ok? I heard from Beck.." Tori said while she moved closer to Jade and stroke her back. She expected Jade to push her away but she didn't. So Tori went on stroking her back, and Jade relaxed.

'Thank you , you know you really don't have to be here I know Beck just send you.' Jade said at her usual tone.

" Your welcome Jade, and I want to be her I'm your friend. This is what friends do" Tori smiled.

'Well..' Jade said

"I know you don't like me, but I do like you.."

' You can be nice you know like sometimes.. Jade said.

Tori just hugged Jade, and it felt so nice that Jade never wanted to let go, and keep this warm save feeling Tori always gives her.

' Thank you' Jade blushed and looked away.

''you're welcome, Tori said and moved closer to Jade. So that their faces where almost touching .

Is it me or my imagination that Tori just moved closer, I can almost feel her hot breath on my face, where almost touching and then I feel her stroking my hair with her soft hands, my breath catches in my throat and I can't breath for a second. Is this really happening? But before I can think, I feel some hot warm lips on my own. It feels so good, and Before I know it I'm exactly kissing her back. I let out a soft moan at this amazing feeling of her warm lips on mine. Tori seems a bit shocked that I'm exactly kissing her back, I think she never expected that at all, I slide my tong in her mouth and I can't help myself but letting out a soft moan again, Tori doesn't seem to mind at all and her tong massages against mine. I never want her warm lips to leave me but we pull apart after a heated kiss because where both out of breath and we have to catch our breaths. When reality hits us we just look confused at each other. What does this mean? She likes me too?

''Jade I am so sorry, I never meant to kiss you I should go..'' and Tori got up.

Jade just sat there and Tori left the house in seconds.

She has to face Tori and Beck at school tomorrow, it's going to be a awkward day. And after school they have to work on their project together at her house. Ogod.. that's going to be an intense Monday.. Jade thought.

**TORI**

After I left Jade yesterday , I haven't spoken to her. I'm just really confused about this al. It wasn't my intention to kiss her, it just happened and it felt so right too. And that scares me. I know I've been having feelings for her lately but I didn't think they were that serious. But on the other hand, she did kiss be back.. so what does that mean? She likes me like that too, or she was just emotional. She was probably just emotional, she just broke up with beck so what do you expect. I have to get this out of my head, and talk to her.

Tori grabs her phone, and makes a new text.

"Jade we have to talk..''

Tori waited a while for an answer but she didn't got one.

No answer, now she's ignoring me too, and we have to work on our project..

Tori decided to take a long warm shower and when she got back, she saw that she had one new text message. Her heart jumped in her throat, but sunk again when she saw it was from Beck.

''And how did it go at Jade's? x''

Great.. Tori thought.

She stared at the text for a while, typed some responses but finally decided to just ignore it, she noticed that it was getting late so she thought it would be best to go to sleep, and deal with all of her problems tomorrow at school.

**I failed by making a long chapter, but I really wanted to update.. so here you go! I'm not really happy with it but if you do like it, please review! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**Only got 1 review on chapter 4, if i don't get more reviews after this chapter I don't know if I'm going to finish. So people f your reading let me know! Give me feedback xoxox**

**JADE**

The beeping noice of my alarm wakes me up instantly, I have a headache that's probably from all the thinking last night before I was able to fall to sleep. I really don't feel like going to school today, but I have too I can't keep running away from my feelings and problems. Someday you have to face them, and I think today might be that day.

Jade got out of bed and in the shower.

Showers always make me feel better, the hot water feels so good on my cold skin. I have no idea what I am going to say to Tori and I really don't feel like seeing Beck today Jade thought and got out of the shower.

I decided to go complete in black today, because that's how I feel. And I like dressing the way I feel.

Jade grabbed her bag and car keys and got in her car on her way too school.

When I parked my car, I got inside fast. I went to my locker to get my books for the classes of today, when I hear a bubbly loud voice coming up.

It's Cat you can recognize her voice from miles away, I love Cat but on days like this I really don't need her bubbliness and her crazy story's about her brother, I swear I seen this guy one time and he's even crazier than he sounds in her story's.

''HEY JADE!'' Cat said at her bubbly tone.

'' How was your weekend! Mine was great I went to the movies with my brother but he was kicked out because he threw popcorn on little girls!, and now he isn't allowed in the movie theater anymore!'' Cat rattled.

Cat continued to tell stories about her weekend, but Jade wasn't paying attention she was looking if Tori and Beck already had arrived but she didn't see them anywhere.

''Jade? You're there, the bell rang we have to go to class'' Cat said and skipped away.

''oyeah coming'' Jade said still in her thoughts and followed Cat.

**TORI**

I came early to school today, I don't know why exactly but I think it's because I'm nervous. I took a seat at the other side of the classroom because I don't want it to be awkward in class. Jade just walked in and she is already looking my way, I can feel her eye's burn on me. Andre is sitting next to me and he is looking at me with a confused face. He probably already know that Jade and Beck broke up, because Beck told him,but he can read my face. He sees that there is more going on.

''Tori'' Andre whispered.

''yeah?'' I answered.

''Beck and Jade broke up for real this time didn't they'' Andre said.

'' Jup I think they did..''

Then I see Cat move closer to us.

''OEH secret's Cat say's, I love whispering, can I listen!'' Cat said smiling.

''Cat..''

'' Listen, Cat. Jade and Beck broke up yesterday. So don't bother both Jade and Beck to much today ok?'' I say with my super kind voice.

'' Ok'' Cat said understanding.

''What about Beck, where is he?'' Andre said.

And at that moment, someone stormed in to class, and yes it was Beck. He was al sweating, probably from hurrying.

''Sorry I'm late ''Beck said and took a seat next to Cat.

'' It's ok Beck, Let's start the lesson'' Sikowitz said in enthusiasm.

''SO TODAY IS ALL ABOUT YOUR PROJECTS" Sikowitz explained.

'' I want to see how far you guy's already are with your project, so a few of you are going to show the class today!'' Sikowitz continued.

Oh great, I just hope that he isn't going to pick me and Jade. I can't be on stage with her, not today.

"OK, Cat and Robbie your first!, get up on the stage and show us what you got!''

Cat and Robbie got up on the stage and preformed their play. All the kids gave a small applause, and then Tori heard her name.

'' TORI?'' Sikowitz repeated.

''Yes? ''Tori said, as she looked up she already saw Jade on stage.

''You're up with Jade! Get on the stage''

''err o yeah sorry'' I said and got up the stage.

Jade and Tori where bot on stage now and they both felt very awkward. You could read it from their faces, that something was going on.

''Action'' Sikowitz yelled.

I don't feel like doing this today, but I have to, so I might as well do my best. Tori thought.

Tori got in to character, '' We have to get out of this house! We have to find a way'' Lauren her character said scared.

''HOW? Where locked in, and all the windows have bars, we can't get out!'' Jade's character Isabel screamed.

''Wait, I have an idea, if we run in to the door together maybe it will break open?, maybe where heavy enough.'' Lauren suggested.

'' I'm not going to run myself in to a door! You stupid?'' Isabel said angry.

'' You want to get out of here or not?'' Lauren yelled.

'' Yes, of course but I want to get out alive not with all my bones broken''

''We can at least try Isabel!''

''FINE. We'll try..'' Isabel said and walked to the door.

'' Ok, so I count to 3 and then we run at the door''

'' Yup.. let's get this over with'' Isabel said nervous.

''1 2 3 RUN'' Lauren said and started running to the door with Isabel behind her.

''CUT'' Sikowitz yelled.

'' It was great Tori and Jade, but because we don't have a real door here, you guy's going to have to do the rest of the scene at the official night, with a real door'' Sikowitz smiled.

'' Yeah that's fine'' Tori said, glad she could get of stage away from Jade.

''RING'' the bell rang and everyone got to lunch.

**JADE**

The scene went pretty great except that I was really nervous to be around Tori, its lunch now and both Beck and Tori are on the other side of the table. It's really awkward, and I feel them both staring at me.

''What's going on guy's'' Andre said curious.

''Nothing'' Tori said and smiled.

God I hate that smile. Well used to hate it. Now I think I love it.

'' Jade, can you come with me to the black box for a sec?'' Beck said.

Oh great so now he wants to talk, maybe it's better. Maybe it helps the awkwardness go away. I really want to stay friends with him. I've known him for so long. And where at the same school and we have the same friends so.

'' Sure'' I said and got up.

We got to the black box and took a seat at one of the chairs.

'' Look Jade I'm really sorry. But I really want to stay friends. It's not going to be fun if where keep fighting.''

''I'm still angry at you'' I tried to say angry but I failed.

''Jade…you know our relationship wasn't going great..''

''Yeah I know..'' Jade said a little sad.

''It's better this way'' Beck said and moved closer to Jade, and he stroked her hair and kissed her on her forehead.

''Your right'' I whispered.

It felt so different now Beck touching me, I thought about yesterday when Tori was stroking my hair. How much more right that felt. Becks hand feels harsh against my head. And Tori's hand felt so soft and loving. How can things change like this? I guess Beck and I are really over. And it still hurts but my feelings for Tori are becoming very strong.

''So friends?'' Beck said and smiled.

''Friends'' Jade said and let out a sincere smile.

We got back to the lunch table, and took our seats again.

''You guys are back!'' Tori said and looked confused.

Probably because we looked happy and not mad at each other.

**TORI**

Beck and Jade just got back from there little talk at the black box. And they look suspiciously happy. What if they got back together! My heart really can't take that right now. Not after yesterday. Everything felt just so right with Jade yesterday.

'' Ok, guys so I know that you guys know we broke up yesterday, so we talked things over at the black box and decided to stay friends. It's better this way'' Beck said.

Andre's and Cat nodded understanding.

'' you sure your guys are fine?'' Tori asked.

'' Yes, where fine thanks guys'' Beck said.

''WELL IT'S ALL HAPPY THEN'' Cat said out loud and smiled.

So they broke up for real this time, I can't help but feel really happy. But Jade and I still have a lot to talk about.

**JADE**

After school I got home quickly I'm really happy how things turned out with me and Beck. I'm just happy that we can stay friends, I never thought me jade could be the person to stay friends with your ex, but surprisingly I do. it doesn't have to be awkward at school now. It's already awkward enough between me and tori right now.

''Ring''

A text from Tori, I almost forgot that she supposed to come over to finish and practice our play I was so busy with Beck today.

'' Can I still come over? We have to talk Jade we both know it. x T''

Ugh, I really don't want to talk about it, I don't even sure if I know what it means. What if this is just a little girl crush that will fade. I don't want to talk about this yet. But I know we have to.

'' Sure the door is open I'm upstairs.'' Jade responded.

I heard footsteps coming upstairs, Tori is here.

''Jade'' Tori called.

''in here, the black door'' Jade said at her usual tone.

'' how could I miss that'' Tori said sarcastically as she walked in.

''Nice room you have''

'' don't lie to me Vega'' Jade said.

Tori just smiled uncomfortably.

''Jade I really want to talk about yesterday''

There it go's I can't deal with this, Jade thought.

'' About what, there is nothing to talk about Vega, I was feeling emotional and that's it. I'm not gay Vega, I like boy's. it just happened in the heat of the moment ok? Just forget it and go find another chick.'' I said, already regretting being so mean to Tori and it was also hard to believe my own words.

'' Jade. I can't forget about yesterday ok?, it felt so right. And I know you felt the same way. I'm not gay either, at least that's what I thought until I started to have feelings for you'' Tori said soft.

'' STOP IT. VEGA NO, stop it. This is not real. I'm not gay! Please go'' Jade yelled.

I can't deal with feelings that I don't understand myself so Vega has to go, I really don't want to be so mean but I can't help myself. I don't want to face this yet. I need time. I know I'm normally the tough girl, but in this situation I really don't know what to do, because Jade West is scared.

'' But Jade''

''NO Vega please go, we talk another time''

'' what about our project? It has so be finished Wednesday.''

'' our play is finished we only have to get the things for the stage and the stunt stuff, I will arrange that. Now please go'' Jade almost said in tears.

And with that Tori got off and stormed down stairs.

Jade heard Tori's car start, and she hated that she just been so mean to tori. She want to do this talk all over again and to it different. But that's to late now…

**So, finally a long chapter hahaa, I'm again not really happy with it. So please review. If it's not good review 2 please. I don't know if I'll make another chapter if I don't get at least 3 reviews or so. SO PLEASE GUY'S. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6, thanks for the reviews love them! Remember that xoxo  
><strong>  
><strong>JADE<br>**  
>So yesterday I felt really bad, being so mean to Tori. I didn't sleep much last night, I was thinking about our conversation I really wanted to do it differently.. I said some pretty mean things, and then at school things where so weird, Tori totally ignoring me and avoiding me. And I don't blame her, I need to suck my pride together and go apologize.<p>

I'm standing at my door with my car keys, second guessing if I should go over Tori to apologize. Or I could just wait un till tomorrow and apologize after our play..

Jeez Jade where the weakness come from I thought out loud.

**TORI  
><strong>  
>The things Jade said yesterday where pretty mean, and they hurt a lot. But that still doesn't change my feelings for her. Tomorrow is the play, and then I can't ignore or avoid her. Tori thought.<p>

" Dinner is ready Tori hunny" Tori's mom yelled upstairs.

"Coming" Tori said while walking downstairs.

I'm really not hungry, but if I don't eat they gonna start ask questions. So I rather eat then that.

" So you excited for Jade and your play tomorrow hunny?" Tori's dad asked.

' Yeah sure..' I tried to say convincing, thank god for my good acting skills Tori thought.

' Trina, your dad and I, will all be there! Where so excited' Tori's mom said smiling.

' Yeah me2!, I'm done eating' I said putting my dishes away and then walking upstairs.

I'm lying on my bed. I'm really tired I might as well get some sleep for the play tomorrow, you know after all I have to run in to a door with Jade, ok it's not a real door.. It's a stunt door. But still. I'm nervous.

Tori realized that she wasn't in her pajamas yet so she groaned and got up to get her pajamas. When she finally got in them, she brushed her teeth, got her makeup off and went to bed.

**JADE**

I woke up before my alarm had the chance to go off, I can tell you that doesn't happen often. I'm already nervous for our play, especially the end.

Jade got in the shower, and just stood there for longer than a half hour, when she was wrinkled like an old lady from the hot water she got out, got some make up on and choose a simple dark skinny jeans with a simple dark purple top, she has to change at school anyway so why bother to get al dolled up she thought.

After long thinking in bed yesterday I decided that after the play, I'm going to talk to Tori, I have to apologize and we have to talk about you know.. Sunday.

After Jade ate some breakfast, she went to school. Where some kids already where busy with rehearsal and dressing up for their plays that will start round 4. They have all day to get ready and practice.

' Jade!' She heard a happy voice.

It's Cat, " Hi Cat" Jade said.

' Your excited for your play with Tori?, it's a pretty intense play!'' Cat said smiley.

' Yeah sure..' I said at a bored tone.

' I'm going to get ready! See ya' she said and skipped off.

Jade went to the dressing rooms to.

' Hi Jade, your already here' she heard a voice nervously say.

' Oh hi, yeah..' She said nervous too.

' I'm going to get changed, are there any dressing rooms? Jade asked.

' No, there not.. I can go if you want?' Tori suggested nervous.

' Vega, you have seen a woman change before haven't you.. I'll change here'' Jade said.

I can see in Tori's eyes how uncomfortable she feels right now, I'm changing and standing only in my bra and underwear right now, she's defiantly checking me out. I turn around, and can still feel her eye's burning on my ass., it's making me blush a little.

After we both got fully in our clothes for the play, we decided to go rehears.

After a few hours spend,, rehearse some more. It was now time for the real play. We have to go up any minute, I just hope it goes well.. Jade thought very nervous now.

**TORI**

' Give a big applause for Tori and Jade!' Tori heard Sikowitz say.

The curton raise, and Tori and Jade got on the fully decorated stage, with a fake creepy house,windows with bars and off course the (stunt) door where they have to run in to at the end of the scene. Tori could feel herself get more nervous just thinking of that.

The scene went by pretty fast, and we did well. Where almost at the ending.

"'FINE. We'll try..'' Isabel said and we walked to the door.

'' Ok, so I count to 3 and then we run at the door''

'' Yup.. let's get this over with'' Isabel said.

''1 2 3 RUN'' Lauren said and started running to the door with Isabel behind her. This time where running for real, and I see the door come closer, although it's a fake door. It's still a fall.

With a hard bang Tori and Jade ran into the door, Jade landed on the floor with Tori on top of her.

'' Great position to land in'' Tori said and blushed.

I saw Jade just lay there blushing, yes Jade blushing, her lips look so kissable and before I know it I move closer. Then I hear a loud voice in my head.'

'' CUT! That was great Tori and Jade!'' Sikowitz said proud.

The whole audience gave us a big applause, and the curtons closed.

Then, I realize I'm still on top of Jade and I blush again. I look in her eyes and I move closer again. She just has this impact on me. I feel my lips touch hers, and I kiss her. Just as Sunday her lips feel so warm and nice. She kiss me back, but quickly leave my lips as we her voices come from backstage.

''Shit'' Jade groans.

'' I'm sorry Jade..'' I blush

'' GUY'S that was amazing!'' Andre Robbie and Beck said walking in the room.

'' YOU did a great job'' Cat giggled.

'' aw thank you guys'' Tori said.

When everybody left, I was still on stage. With Jade. we need to talk and maybe this is the right moment. Tori thought.

**JADE**

Our play went pretty well, except for the ending. Of course Tori had to land right on top of me and make me feel so dizzy in my head again. And then kiss me too! We really have to talk, so here we go.

'' Vega..'' Jade said soft.

'' Jade look I'm so sorry, let's just try to forget this'' Tori said, although she really didn't want to forget this at all.

'' No Vega, listen.. I'm not sorry kissing you, I liked it I guess? I'm just really confused with my feelings'' Jade said.

'' Jade, I'm not sorry kissing you either, and I'm just as scared.. I never dated like a girl'' Tori said.

'' And I'm really sorry for being so mean, I didn't mean it. I'm just scared and confused.''

'' I'm scared too, but we can take it slow Jade. Nothing has to be rushed'' Tori said and let out a small smile.

'' I guess so, it's just I never thought I'd be in to girls you know.. can we keep it a secret for now?'' Jade asked.

'' Of course nothing rushed!'' Tori smiled.

Jade leaned Tori's way and planted a soft kiss on Tori's soft lips, Tori immediately kissed Jade back, and slid here tong against Jade lips. Jade opened her mouth and let Tori access her, their tongs rubbing against each other made Tori let out a moan, Jade was heavily breathing against Tori,Tori's hands found their way in jade's hair pulling her closer in to the now very heated kiss.

''Wait'' Jade said out of breath.

'' This is not really taking it slow Vega'' Jade said catching her breath

''Shit, I'm sorry again..'' Tori said blushing

'' it's fine Tori, Let's go home'' Jade Laughed.

'' you really just called me Tori?'' Tori asked.

'' Yep, you better get used to it, although I'm never going to stop calling you Vega, I think it's a sexy nickname'' Jade smiled.

Tori laughed and they went outside to the parking lot, when the found their cars they said goodbye to each other and went home with a very good feeling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews on chapter 6! (: I try to keep updating a few times a week but I'm busy with school and work so I do my best! Here is Chapter 7 let me know what you think please xoxo.  
><strong>

**TORI  
><strong>  
>I feel amazing, things are going great at the moment. I never thought Jade would feel the same way in a million years but yesterday was like a dream. I was really nervous for our talk but it turned out so great. Although I'm really happy I'm nervous for today at school we have to pretend that where still Tori and Jade the enemies.<p>

' Tori you coming? I'm going!' Trina yelled from downstairs.

' Coming!' Tori yelled back barging downstairs.

Tori and Trina got in the car to school, Trina's loud music started filling the car. It gave Tori a headache. It was only 8 in the morning, her head couldn't process this kind of volume at this time.

' You look nervous what up sis?' Trina asked curious.

Did Trina just notice that I'm nervous, I have to hide it better. Tori thought.

' Nothing.. Just a normal school day' Tori said as normal as she could.

The car ride was filled with more loud music so Tori was happy when they arrived at school, Tori went to her locker to get her books. When she turned around Jade was standing there with a small smile.

' Hi Jade ' Tori said with a big smile.

' Hi Vega, so your excited to find out if we won with our play?' Jade said with a grin on her face.

' Oh that's today, I almost forgot! You think we have a shot at winning?' Tori asked.

' Hmm I don't know..But if we do win, I'm taking you out to dinner Vega so let's get to class and find out' Jade said already walking to class. 

Tori just smiled at Jade saying that she would take Tori out for a dinner if they won, she really wants to win now. Tori thought walking to class too. 

When Tori and Jade took a seat in class, and the whole class was complete, Sikowitz stormed in with an envelope.

' Soooo class!, I'm going to announce the winners of our play in a minute! Who's excited? Raise your hands everybody!' Sikowitz said enthusiastic

The whole class raised their hands, and Sikowitz started opening the envelop.

' And the winners are…' Sikowitz just stood there,

' JUST ANOUNCE THE WINNERS' Jade yelled annoyed.

Oh Yeah, Beck and Andre! Congratulations! You guy's both get a free dinner at that fancy restaurant!' Sikowitz announced happily.

' Sounds like a date' Beck smiled torts Andre.

' Aw we didn't win..' Tori said disappointed looking at Jade.

' Doesn't matter' Jade said moving closer

' I'm still taking you out to dinner tonight' Jade whispered in Tori's ear.

Tori Smiled. Jade's taking me out for dinner, I can't believe this. I still hear her say that she never would go out to dinner with me, and look at us now. Going on a date with each other. Tori just kept smiling.

' Jade and Tori, please just pretend you guys are interested in my class.' Sikowitz said.

Still smiling Jade and Tori both turned their faces to Sikowitz, pretending that they were paying attention, but all they could think of was tonight, their first date.

The bell rang and everybody went to lunch.

**JADE  
><strong>  
>Yeah this is nothing for me , asking someone out on a date. Something in me has changed a little, Vega definitely brings out the soft and sweet side in me. It actually feels pretty good and I'm excited for tonight. I already know where I want to take her tonight, I'm taking her to my favorite restaurant, it's not super fancy but I really like it. <p>

' So what are you guy's all happy about?' André asked curios. 

' That Robbie isn't at school, so I don't have to see him and hear annoying Rex comments.'' Jade said sarcastically.

' Jade be nice' Tori said.

' Whatever' Jade said at her usual tone.

I hate that I have to pretend that I still hate her, not that I really hated her, because I clearly don't and I just want everybody to know. But it is too soon, and we agreed to take it slow.

' so you guys want to come over my house and watch a movie tonight' Beck suggested.

'Sure I'm in' ' I'll come but can we watch a happy movie?, I don't like scary movies' Cat said worried.

' Of course Cat' Beck smiled.

' So what about you guys? Tori Jade.. you in?' Beck asked.

Now I have to make up an excuse why I can't come, and because they are like all my close friends it isn't going to be easy this better work. Come on Jade use your acting skills. Jade thought.

' I can't, Vega is helping me with homework at her place..' I lied.

Everybody just gave weird and confused faces,

' Yep, that's right I'm helping her with some stuff she doesn't understand' Tori said awkwardly.

' You and Vega? Try not to kill her please Jade..' Beck said worried.

' I'll try' I said back grinning at Tori.

' err ok, than it's just André,Cat and me I guess!' Beck said still a little bit confused about Tori and Jade making homework together.

The bell rang and everybody went to their classes again.

After a couple of awkward hours and tons of questions from Beck about me making ''homework'' with Vega tonight the day ended and I went home. Preparing for tonight. Our first Date.

When I got home I immediately crabbed my phone and texted Vega.

' I'm picking you up at 7' Jade texted.

' That's fine, what should I wear? And where are we going? x t'

' Clothes wouldn't be a bad idea Vega, and it's a surprise, see you at 7' Jade texted back.

Now I have to figure out what to wear, clearly Vega doesn't know what to wear either, so I'm not the only one clueless. My whole closet is on the floor now and I tell you that this doesn't make the search for a nice outfit any easier.

After about trying on twenty different outfits, I finally went with nice dark skinny jeans with a light grey top and some nice jewelry. It's nice, but not to over the top for a first date.

**TORI**

It's almost 7 o clock, after almost 2 hours of searching through my closet, doing my make-up and try to make something of my hair, which failed dramatically I finally managed to find a nice outfit for our first date and do my hair properly, I went with a white top with silver details and a light skinny jeans with white flats, it's not to dressy but nice enough. Tori thought satisfied.

Tori looked at her phone and realized it was almost 7;15, what if Jade doesn't come, what if she decided that this isn't what she wants. Tori's heart sank for a second, but then she heard the doorbell ring.

' GET THE DOOR' Trina yelled from the kitchen.

Tori just rolled her eyes at her and got to the door, when she opened her jaw dropped for a second. Jade looked so beautiful, she looked perfect. Her beautiful eyes, her skinny legs in the perfect skinny jeans with a matching top.

' You there Vega?' Jade waved in front of her face.

I must have been staring at Jade because I didn't notice Jade talking, until now.

' Yeah I'm here, I was just.. you are so beautiful' Tori blushed.

' you don't look bad yourself either Vega' Jade smiled.

' So you ready Vega? I'm hungry lets go.'

' yeah me too, so where are we going?' Tori asked curios again.

' I told you it's a surprise' Jade said.

They got in Jade's car and drove to the restaurant Jade was planning to go, the car ride was filled with a comfortable silence and they smiled at each other now and then.

Tori saw a sign coming up from a Italian restaurant that looked really nice, it wasn't big but the parking lot was filled with cars.

' Here it is' Jade pointed in the restaurant direction and smiled.

' it looks really nice, you've been here before?' Tori asked smiling.

' Jup, it's my favorite' Jade said getting out of the car.

They both went inside, When a lady lead them to a table for two, they sat down. It was a really nice table next to a window, with candle light and all. Very romantic Tori thought.

' Thanks for taking me here Jade' Tori grinned.

'Your very welcome' Jade said touching Tori's hand softly.

I love the feeling of Jade touching my hand, it feels so right. And I never want her to let go. Tori thought.

A lady came with the menu's and Tori and Jade looked in to it.

' So what are you going to pick? I think I'm taking the pasta with shrimps' Tori said.

' I'll take that one too It's really delicious, I've had it before.'

The lady came to take their orders, and while the waited for their pasta's they talked about all sorts of stuff. It was really nice to talk to Jade in this way, I want to get to know her better and this is just the start Tori thought and smiled.

' This pasta is really good' Tori said now eating her pasta.

' Yes, I know it's my favorite place, my mom used to take me here when I was little' Jade said.

They started talking again about their interests and it surprised Tori that they actually had a lot in common, when all of a sudden Tori heard a voice she recognized, it's probably nothing, who could possibly be here Tori thought..

' JADE? TORI? What are you guy's doing here?' a confused voice asked.

**SORT of a cliffhanger! Ha! I have tomorrow off. So I think I'm writing chapter 8 tomorrow!, if you guys review of course.. so review! I want a full inbox when I wake up xoxo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Again thanks for the reviews I love them, so keep them coming. here is chapter 8. I didn't really had many ideas but yeah..**

CHAPTER 8

**JADE**

I look at Tori's worried face when I realize Beck is standing there. What is he doing here? I thought he was having movie night with Cat and André. Jade thought worried about what was going to happen next.

'What are you guy's doing here? ' Beck asked with a confused face.

' I could ask the same for you' Jade said trying to stay cool.

' I came here to pick up some delicious pizza's for under the movies, weren't you guys going over Tori's house to make homework?' Beck asked.

Tori tried to step in but there weren't coming useful things out of her mouth so I stopped her before she could make it even worse,

' Beck listen,...can you come outside for a sec?' I asked, clueless what to say.

' Sure' Beck nodded still confused.

' I'll be right back' Jade pointed in Tori's direction.

' Yep that's fine' Tori said.

Beck and I went outside what just caused to leave a clueless Tori at the table, I have to tell Beck about us. I can't cover this one with excuses. What do I say, yeah look Beck Vega and I are grabbing dinner together… he still thinks I hate the girl, well I think deep down inside he knows I don't really hate her but I have to explain it to him, I have known him for 3 years and even though where exes now where still really good friends, he's really a guy you can trust and I'm sure he will understand.

' So what's up?' Beck asked.

' Tori and I are kind of on a date..' I said.

Becks face turned even more confused if that was possible,

' A date?'

' Look Beck you have to promise that you won't tell anyone about this or that you won't freak out because you think I 'hate' her, but Tori and I are kind of like dating.. we are taking it slow and stuff, and it's all new for the both of us.. please?' I asked scared.

' Wait what? For how long now? We just broke up Jade, don't use Tori as your rebound it's wrong. You can't do that to her!' Beck said getting angry

' No! Beck it isn't like that at all, I really like Tori, I discovered I had a crush on her when our relationship wasn't going great, I just tried to hide it by 'hating' her more, and then when you send her to my house after we broke up, I knew for sure but I was scared about my feelings, I'm trying and I'm happy how things are going right now' I explained.

Beck looked at me and then moved closer and hugged me, it felt so comforting and I knew he would understand.

' I won't tell anyone, that's up to you guy's when you're ready. And if your happy I'm happy for you' Beck said en hugged Jade.

' I still don't fully understand though but you know I'm here for you Jade, just don't do this because we broke up '

' I promise and thank you Beck, I really needed this. Go order your pizza's before Cat and Andre get worried.' Jade said and they both got inside.

I'm so happy that I have a guy like Beck I can trust. I feels good to know that he understands, well at least he's trying too. Jade thought walking back to the table Tori still was sitting with a worried look on her face

**TORI**

Jade and Beck are still outside, its taking long. I wonder what they are talking about. Then I see them walking back inside, Beck going to the order counter and Jade walking in mine direction. She looks perfect in her outfit tonight, but that's not the main concern right now, Tori thought.

' so, how did it go?' Tori asked nervous already.

Jade just sat there smiling at me and touching my hand. I guess that's a good sign, but I want to know their conversation.

' Tell me!' Tori asked impatiently.

' Well, I told him. But he won't tell anyone. He didn't understand right away but we can trust him' Jade said and let out a small smile.

' so everything Is good then?' Tori asked relieved.

' Everything is good Vega, we can tell the rest at our own time' Jade said putting a stroke of hair behind Tori's ear.

It feels so good to know that Beck won't tell anyone yet, and that he's so easy about it. I can't wait for the day Jade and I can be in the open as a couple. How amazing would that be Tori thought. But for now we have to take it slow, its better.

' So let's finish this date old school' Jade winked.

' wait.. what are you up to?' Tori said raising an eyebrow.

' I'm taking you home, come on' Jade smiled and got up.

on the parking lot, Jade opened the door for me, that's like how it should go on every date, Tori thought smiling.

In the car there was a comfortable silence, Jade touching Tori's hand once in a while and looking in each other's eye's.

' eye's on the road West' Tori joked.

Jade smiled and got her eyes of Tori and back on the road again. After a while they entered Tori's neighborhood. Jade pulled up on Vega's drive way and turned off the car. Jade got out first and walked to the other side of the car to open the door for Tori.

' I had fun tonight' Jade said moving closer to Tori.

' me too' Tori said lightly shivering at the touch from Jade.

Tori cupped Jade's chin and stroked her hair, when she felt 2 soft lips pressing on her own. her touch always feels better every time. Jade's lips moved against Tori's and Tori carefully slid her tong against Jade's warm lips, Jade willingly gave her access. When the kiss ended Tori felt like she was floating on air so good it had felt.

' That was a great end of our date ' Tori blushed.

' The endings keep getting better with every date' Jade said.

' I can't wait to find out' Tori smiled.

' See you at school Monday Vega' Jade said and got in the car.

Jade drove off and I kept looking at her car, until it was fully gone. What a great night with a great ending. Right now I feel amazing. Tori thought happy.

**Ok, so it isn't very long sorry! I personally really like the ending tough But I'm tired and I have school tomorrow. I will make chapter 9 tomorrow night if I get reviews! So review xoxo.**

'


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews. come on people if you're reading please let me know what you think! It really keeps me going. Well here is chapter 9 I'm gonna change the rating to M. YES people this chapter contains smut. And I fail at it.. so don't be harsh. xoxo**

**JADE**

It's been a while but I slept really good last night, I don't know how things are going to be at school but I think we shouldn't wait that long to tell our friends, I'm sure they will understand. And keeping it a secret isn't that easy. I'm not going to pretend that I sill hate her when I clearly don't.

I got dressed quickly because I was exactly excited for today, I wore my light purple blouse with my dark skinny jeans. I always wear a little bit more color when I feel happy.

Jade grabbed a muffin and her coffee and got in her car. She decided to put the radio on and listen to some happy songs, because yeah its possible, today Jade West is feeling happy.

At school Jade went to her locker to get her stuff when she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Tori she could smell her perfume what a great smell Jade thought.

' Hi Jade!' Tori said happy to see Jade again.

' Yo, Vega' I said grabbing her wrists and dragging her in the janitor closet with me.

' What are you doing?' Tori said a little bit worried.

I moved closer and planted a small kiss on her lips, she tasted like sweet strawberries.

' Good Moring Tori' I said smiling.

Tori smiled and blushed a little, I hope we can do this in the open soon. I want everybody to know that Tori is my girlfriend I thought happy.

' Good morning to you too Jade' Tori said planting another small kiss on Jade lips.

When the bell rang they went to class. Both still smiling from that little moment they just had in the janitors closet.

In class they decided to take a seat next to each other, Also because there weren't any separated seats left. Of course they didn't mind that at all.

' psst Vega' Jade whispered.

' Yeah?' Tori whispered back.

' Want to come back to my place after school?' Jade asked really soft so that nobody could hear it.

' Love too' Tori smiled and then turned her head to the teacher again.

School went by slow, probably because I was excited for Tori to come over. But finally the day ended and I offered Tori a ride home with me, we sat in the car listing to some music. It was a great feeling. I hope my mother isn't home because she's been asking questions about Tori. Why I been seeing her so much, I said it was for a school play. But she know that's finished so I just want to avoid her.

We pulled in to my driveway and got in to my house, nobody home. I felt relieved.

' You want something to drink?' I asked.

' Sure, I could make some coffee' Tori suggested.

' Sounds good' Jade said jumping on the couch and turning on the TV.

Jade turned the TV on but watching Tori make coffee was a much more interesting to look at. Jade thought.

' Here is your coffee' Tori said also taking a seat at the couch next to Jade.

They were sipping on their coffees and Jade decided to move closer, cuddling with Tori on the couch who would have thought Jade would love that.

Tori started stroking Jade's hair and she kissed Jade softly. Jade returned the kiss and she pressed her lips on Tori's. Tori slid her tong inside Jade's mouth and they rubbed their tongs against each other. The kiss really started to get heated both heavy breathing Tori unbuttoned Jade's Blouse quickly, they started to undress each other. There went Jade's blouse quickly followed by Tori's tank top. Both in their bra's they were now making out on the couch. Both moaning at each other touches.

' Are you sure?' Jade said out of breath and a little nervous.

' Yes you?' Tori asked.

Jade nodded and started to unclasp Tori's bra and let it fall to her shoulders. She stopped breathing for a second when she saw Tori's beautiful breasts. I can see that Tori is just as nervous as me but when I cupped her breasts softly all her nerves faded away. ' hmm' Tori managed to get out. Tori moved closer and unclasped Jade her bra, their chests where now fully touching and Jade let out a moan at the feeling of their breast moving against each other. Tori slid her tong against Jade hardened nipple cause Jade to let out a hard moan. She never knew she could feel this much pleasure. It feels so much better then with Beck. Tori started rubbing Jade's nipples and playing with them, causing Jade to moan uncontrollably .

'GOD Tori, Please Tori' Jade breathed heavy.

' What do you want baby?' Tori said out of breath.

' my pants please' Jade tried to catch her breath.

Tori unbuttoned Jade's pants quickly and slid it from Jade's beautiful long white legs, Jade then unbuttoned Tori's pants as well and the both landed on the floor on the pile of clothes that was already created. Both in their panties they started grinding against each other they could feel each other's wetness causing both to moan a little bit too loud. Jade started kissing Tori to muffle the moans escaping from their lips. Jade moved her hands down to Tori's thighs and then to the elastic band of her panties she slid a finger in Tori's panties and she could already feel her wetness cover her finger, it felt so good. 'God' Tori moaned at the touch of Jade finger entering her, Jade slid her finger inside completely and started thrusting in and out softly brushing against her clit now and then. Slow at first but then faster

' JADE god..' Tori moaned.

I'm just looking at Tori moaning beneath me, she's moaning at my touches. It feels so good to know that I'm doing this to her. That I bring her in this state, that's she's moaning out my name. I know it's not going to take long before she hits her climax.

' I can't take this anymore i-i-I'm going to c-come JADE god!' Tori moaned loud.

I gave one last thrust and I felt Tori's juices cover my hands, Tori's back arching from the couch slowly coming down from her high.

'hmmm' Tori moaned soft.

' you liked that?' I said smiling.

The only thing Tori could do was give me a small nod, still shaking from her intense orgasm she had just now.

When Tori could move properly again, she went home it was getting late and she had to eat dinner at home, I kissed her goodbye and she went home. Today was amazing, I never knew I could feel so much pleasure being with Tori. I always thought what Beck gave me was pleasure, until I met Tori now I know what real pleasure is . Jade thought going back inside.

When Jade got inside, another person walked in the house seconds after her.

'JADE?' she heard her mother say.

'In here!' Jade yelled from the kitchen.

'We need to talk Jade!' I heard my mother say annoyed.

Jade, why was that girl at our house again? I know your guys been working on that project for school but she's been here a little bit too much lately.. shouldn't you be spending time with Beck? Jade's mother said.

She must have seen Tori leave just minutes ago.. shit I thought to myself.

I really don't want to have this kind of conversations with my mother, I don't have a close relationship with my mother like Tori does. I don't mind it really. My mother and I never been close and that's mostly because she disagrees with everything I do. The only thing she was happy about was me dating Beck, because she thought he was handsome and good for me.

'First of all her name is Tori, the girl has a name you know and Beck and i broke up a week ago' Jade said dryly and emotionless.

' Why did you break up with him Jade? he's good for you!' her mother said a little bit angry.

' Listen I really don't want to have this conversation with you.' Jade said going upstairs.

'WAIT, Jade is there someone else?' her mother asked curious.

' what do you care anyway, but yeah there is 'someone'' Jade said on top of the stairs now.

' I want to know!' her mother yelled upstairs.

Jade just ignored her mother going to her room, knowing that her mother would never except her having a relationship with another girl, with Tori.

**TORI**

I had a great time today at Jade her house, I can't stop smiling. I want to text her to let her know that I had a great time. Tori thought happy.

'Trina have you seen my phone?' Tori yelled across the room.

' No haven't seen it' Trina said dryly and then went upstairs.

I must have left it at Jade's, I had it there the last time I saw it. Tori thought.

Tori got in the car and drove to Jade's house, she can't survive without her phone you know.

'DING' I ringed Jade's doorbell.

Jade's mother opened the door. From the day I met her I have a feeling that she don't likes me, she always looks at me with disgust...

' Hi missis West, I forgot my phone this afternoon, can I come in and look for it?' Tori asked a little nervous.

' Sure..' Missis West said annoyed.

I went upstairs to Jade's room and knocked.

' NO MOM' I heard Jade say.

' it's me Tori' I said.

' Come in' Jade said.

' I forgot my phone, do you have it here?' I asked smiling.

' yeah it's on my desk' Jade said handing me my pearphone.

' Thanks! I have to go home tough, see you tomorrow?' I said moving closer and kiss Jade softly on her lips.

Jade planted a soft kiss back on Tori's lips hugging her goodbye, Little that they know Missis West was standing in the hallway peeking through the door opening.

**OK.. I TRIED. SO DON'T judge me hahaha I never wrote smut sooo yeah. REVIEW?**


	10. Chapter 10

**THANKYOU for the reviews and feedback! (: I love them! Here is chapter 10. I really was inspiration less at first but when I started writing it came to me a little..warning: there is some smut o.o HAVEFUN xoxo.**

**JADE**

Tori just left and I figured sins it is dinner time I'd go down stairs to grab some food and take it to my room because, I really never eat downstairs with my mother it's just something that my ''family'' doesn't do. We don't talk, we don't have a good relationship, Like Tori has with her parents.

I'm walking down the stairs, when I hear which I assume is my mother crying. Why would she cry? I don't want to talk to her, but I want to know why she's crying. Although we don't have a close relationship i don't love seeing my mother cry..

'Mom? What's wrong?' Jade asked at her usual tone.

' YOU want to know what's wrong?' Jade's mother started to raise her voice.

' Yes I do..' Jade said already knowing that it was going to be about Tori.

' Your wrong! What were you thinking?' Jade's mother yelled angry

What were I thinking?, I know she doesn't like Tori and that she's not happy that I broke up with Beck. But at this moment I'm clueless about what she's talking about. Jade thought confused.

' So what I broke up with Beck, why do you care.. you already think I failed in life' Jade said angriness rising in her.

' JADE I saw you with Tori, an hour ago! I saw you two kissing each other, are you a lesbian!' Jade's mother yelled angry and stood up from her chair walking over Jade.

I didn't see this one coming, I never thought she saw us. I thought she was downstairs, I didn't think she would be spying on us..

' WHY ARE YOU SPYING ON US? Why can't you leave me alone for one day?' Jade yelled walking away from her mother.

' Jade' her mother said following her in to the living room. ' Are you?' she said.

' Yes. And I'm with Tori. Deal with it' Jade said taking her food and running upstairs.

My mother's face started to get angrier and she started to cry, I don't want to be here. Jade thought.

I immediately grab my phone from my bed, and start to text Tori,

' My mother saw us kissing, she's crying and yelling.. just the reaction I expected x J' Jade texted.

'_she saw us? Shit.._ _I'm so sorry Jade, come sleep at my house? x T' _Tori texted back.

' Sounds like a plan, I'll be there' I responded immediately.

I didn't doubt for a second, and grabbed some clothes and my school stuff, I went downstairs not saying goodbye. I heard my mother yelling where I was going but I just ignored it and I got in my car. I turned the radio on, on Its hardest volume. I started driving and driving, until I reached Tori's neighborhood it began to feel like home. I pulled up on their driveway and got out to the door and ringed their bell.

' Hi, .. Jade right?' Missis Vega asked.

' Yes, Tori said I could stay the night here' Jade said a little nervous.

' Your always welcome Jade' Tori's mother said letting Jade inside the house.

' Tori is upstairs' Tori's mom informed her.

I went upstairs to Tori's room knocked and went in. Tori stood there and hugged me right away, I'm really happy to have her Jade thought.

' Are you ok?' Tori asked concerned.

' I'm fine' Jade said at her usual tone.

She kept hugging me until I thought I was choking and she let go, we sat down on her bed.

' I'm glad I can stay her' Jade said letting out a small smile.

' Always welcome' Tori assured her, stroking her back.

' So she saw us?' Tori asked.

' Yep.. she was spying on us…' Jade said angry.

Tori started stroking my back again and I relaxed at her touches.

' when are you telling your parents?' Jade asked.

' I don't know, soon.. I don't want the same thing happening as with your mother' Tori said.

' Maybe we should tell tomorrow?' Jade suggested.

' I can do it after school tomorrow, Trina isn't home so that's good, but can you be here to I really need you when I tell them' Tori looked a little worried.

' Sure, it's going to be fine Vega, you have nice parents I'm sure they except it' Jade said hugging Tori.

'You want to take a shower together?' Tori said seductively all of a sudden.

' who wouldn't want to do that?' Jade smiled and Said ' So what are you waiting for?' And she took her shirt of.

' Wait!, let me lock the door' Tori said running over to the door locking it.

They went in the bathroom, undressing each other. Tori took her shirt off and then Jade unclasped Tori's bra soon followed with Jade's bra. They quickly took their pants and panties off and got in the warm shower, Looking at each other and enjoying every second of it.

' Your beautiful' Tori said kissing Jade, rubbing her hands on Jade's soft but.

' Hmm you too Vega' Jade moaned soft at the touch of Tori's hands.

Tori started exploring Jade's body, cupping her breast and touching her nipples making them hard. Making Jade moan harder with every little touch she gave her. Then she kissed Jade to muffle the moans. They pressed their body's together grinding against each other's naked bodies. They both moaned at the contact.

Tori pushed Jade against the shower wall, and got some shower gel on her hands starting to massage Jade's body with it, touching every curve making Jade feel amazing.

' Hmm more Tori' Jade moaned when Tori hit her sensitive spots.

Tori got down on her knees and started slowly kissing Jade on her thighs coming closer to the spot where Jade wanted her the most.

' Please Tori don't tease' Jade panted.

Both heavy breathing now from the pleasure, Tori slid her tongue softly on Jade's clit making Jade moan a little bit too hard.

' Shhh' Tori laughed.

Jade kept panting and moaning when Tori slid her tongue inside of her, she started liking and making circles with her tongue on her clit. Doing that over and over driving Jade crazy, she knew Jade wasn't going to Last much longer as her moans became harder with the seconds.

' TORI GOD' Jade moaned.

' Your so wet, I love it' Tori said.

That's it Jade couldn't take it anymore, she came in Tori's mouth, Tori lapping all of her juices enjoying the taste of it. Jade couldn't stand on her feet anymore so she slid down the shower wall needing to recover from her intense orgasm she just had. Both on the floor of the shower heavy breathing they kissed each other one more time, Tori knew that Jade would taste herself on her mouth, they both moaned at the kiss.

' Hmm that was amazing' Jade still panted.

Still a little bit shaky on my legs, we got out of the shower and got in our pajama's tomorrow is just another school day so we have to go to sleep. Where planning to tell Tori's parents tomorrow after school about us so I bet Tori is nervous. I still don't know what I'm going to do about my mother, I just hope hat one day she will understand and respect my choices.

' Join me?' Tori said hopping in the bed.

I joined Tori in her king-size bed, snuggling up to her. Our warm body's touching. What a great feeling. Jade thought.

' You really think my parents will understand?' Tori said looking into Jade's eyes.

' I'm pretty sure Tori, you have amazing parents. Now let's go to sleep we don't want to be falling asleep tomorrow in Sikowitz class' I smiled.

They kissed each other goodnight and went to sleep still lying in each other's arms.

**I hope you liked it! review PLEASE?:D I love waking up to a lot of emails from reviewers! It makes my whole morning. So I have a week off, I'm going to try to update as much as I can! IF I get REVIEWS OFCOURSE HEHE.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for the reviews! And I know my English sucks sometimes I will pay more attention to my spelling (: there's going to be drama in this chap big drama, but don't worry it's going to be ok guys.**

**TORI**

I wake up feeling something moving next to me I almost freak out until I realize it's Jade who stayed the night because of the drama that went on at her house yesterday. her mother said some pretty mean things and it hurts me to see Jade hurt. I slowly pull the covers off me and get out of the bed. I go to the bathroom and take all my clothes off well all? I was only wearing an oversized shirt the rest of my clothes are on the floor somewhere. As i step in the shower I let the hot water hit me and wash everything off me. When I get out of the shower Jade is standing in the bathroom eying me down.

' Like what you see?' Tori asked smiling.

' I sure do' Jade said walking over to Tori and giving her a small kiss.

Jade took her pajama off and went in the shower, I brushed my teeth, got a little make-up on and then picked up some clothes from the floor.

' I'm going downstairs making some breakfast for us' Tori said pulling wrinkled shirt over her head.

' I'll be right there' Jade said sticking her head out of the shower door.

Slipping on a jeans I found somewhere ,I went downstairs feeling a little happy that both my parents are at work and that Trina isn't home either I just don't want to be bothered today. I get to the fridge looking for some eatable food that isn't a week past the expiration date. I find myself some eggs and put them in the pan, the smell of fresh eggs fill the room. Meanwhile the eggs are baking I make some coffee because Jade can't life without her coffee you know.

' Looking good Vega looking good' Jade said coming down the stairs.

' Me or the food?' I joked.

' The food..' Jade said dry letting out a smile.

'Tease' I said.

We grabbed plate's and got on the couch eating our breakfast with fresh coffee, I don't want Jade to go home because I know her mother is going to argue with her again. If I could I would keep her here.

' This are some pretty awesome eggs' Jade said taking another bite out of her eggs.

' Well thank you, get used to it. I'm going to make a lot more breakfast meals for us' Tori smiled.

' I can get used to that' Jade said kissing Tori softly.

After we had our breakfast Jade got her stuff together, and here is that moment. She has to leave I know she can't stay because she has a lot to talk about with her mom. I just hope her mom can understand one day.

' I really have to go sorry' Jade said hugging Tori.

' I know.. I want to go with you but I know you have to do this yourself' Tori said concerned.

' Thank you though' Jade said kissing Tori goodbye.

She left and I watched her driving away, I just hope it goes well with her mother.

**JADE**

I'm driving home already wanting to go back to Tori's, I felt so save and home there. More home then in my own house. I don't want to face my mother because I already know the bullshit that's going to come out of her mouth.

I walk in the house and I hear my mother storming up to the door.

' JADE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?' her mother yelled angry.

' why do you care ?' Jade said throwing her bags on the ground because she was too lazy to take them upstairs.

' You don't just leave the house without telling me!' her mother yelled even harder.

' I was at Tori's' Jade said dry, going upstairs to her room.

' YOU DID WHAT? I don't want you with that girl JADE!' her mother yelled.

I put on my music on the loudest volume because I want to forget all my problems for a second. Why can't my mother just except me for who I am. I'm sure that Tori's parents will understand an except it. but no, my mother has to be a little bitch about it.

I want to text Tori when I realize I left my mobile in my bag downstairs. now I have to go downstairs anyway. Jade sighed.

I can't find my phone anywhere in my bag and I know for sure I had it. I look around the living room ignoring my mother, then I see my phone on the kitchen table. What? Why is it there? I didn't put it there..

' MOM did you touch my phone!' I yelled turning so angry I could hit someone any second.

' o yeah I heard it ringing so I got it out of your bag and turned it off' she said quick going to her office.

I grabbed my phone, noticing that it wasn't off at all, what was she up too that sneaky little woman. I'm going through my send text messages and I see that a text was just send 2 minutes ago. To Tori, I open the text message and I want to explode,

' _Tori, I'm sorry but we have to stop this ''thing'' where having, I'm sorry Jade.'_

**Made this chapter in 30 minutes, don't worry guys it's going to be ok in the end!, you want to know how Tori is going to react? REVIEW! Otherwise you won't find out HAAA *evil laugh***

**Anybody else excited for the new victorious episode in an hour?:D WOEEH.**

**xoxo**

'


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm enjoying my vacation so much guys, love this feeling! Thanks for the reviews.. I did expected more reviews because I get a lot of story alerts and stuff. So people please take your time to leave a small review Jade's mom is mean isn't she! But don't worry it's going to be ok.**

**TORI**

I'm making homework when I hear my phone buzzing, I grab it from the bed next to me and open it. my heart stops for a second and I can't breathe eyes beginning to burn, what I'm reading. It's not true right? It can't be true. But the words aren't lying. Tears are starting to build in my eyes.

'_Tori, I'm sorry but we have to stop this ''thing'' where having, I'm sorry Jade.'_

I read the words over and over. Until I feel a tear sliding down my face. What if Jade believes her mother now, what if she changed her mind about this, about us. When I think about everything I just start crying harder and harder, until my mascara is all over my face and shirt. But I don't care I want to cry and I can't stop.

Then my phone buzzes again, I don't want to talk to anyone right now. I look at my phone and it's a text from Jade. I don't want to open it, I just want to lay in my bed and cry until my sheets are wet and I fall asleep. So I quickly get my pajama's on and climb in bed under my warm covers, still sobbing.

After an hour Tori finally got tired of all the crying and she fell to sleep.

**JADE**

I'm freaking out Tori isn't answering at my texts or calls, and I don't blame her. I'm so mad at my mother the nerve to just steal my phone and text my girlfriend that it's over. I want to move out before I seriously hurt her because when she comes near me I just want to slap her across the face. If my relationship ends because of this I will never forgive her.

I'm calling Tori again but it just goes straight to voicemail, I hate this although I don't blame her. Jade thought to herself.

' JADE I want to talk to you' her mom said storming into the room.

' SERIOUSLY GET OUT' Jade yelled so angry she could snap any moment.

Doesn't she understand what she did, finally I was really happy that I could be the person I really was all that time and she has to ruin it.

' I'm sorry Jade, but it's better this way' Her mother said.

' it's better? I was happy for once and you fucked it up' Jade yelled.

' you were perfectly happy with Beck?' Her mother said.

' Don't even try going there' Jade said angry.

I got up walking roughly past my mother, I have to go over Tori. I know she probably doesn't want to see me but I have to get this right. I won't let my mother fuck this up for me and get it her way .

I get in the car still angry and I drive straight to Tori, I just hope she wants to talk to me and believes me . I pull up on their driveway and I get out the car, I ring their bell and wait for a couple of minutes but nobody is answering. I'm almost sure Tori is home because her car isn't gone. Then something comes to my mind and I lift up the doormat. And yep there is a key. I smile to myself and open the door.

' VEGA' Jade yelled but got no answer.

I'm running up stairs, and go to Tori's room. I see her lying in bed face wet from tears and mascara everywhere. I assume she's sleeping because her eyes are closed and she isn't moving. I'm just going to wait till she wakes up. Jade thought sitting down on the ground.

I hear some mumbling and noises coming from the bed so I get up, looking at Tori. She's waking up and my stomach is turning and failing on me. I'm so nervous, and this is all my mother's fault. I wait till her eyes are fully open because I don't want to scare her.

' JADE? what are you doing her' Tori asked confused.

' Tori listen..' Jade started.

' Wowow, first of all how did you come in, did you break in?' Tori asked worried.

' Doormat, Tori listen' Jade said.

' No I get it, you don't want to do this because of your mother, I understand its hard Jade but..' Tori said but Jade interrupted her.

' NO Tori, I didn't send that text message!' Jade started raising her voice.

' you didn't?' Tori asked confused about this whole thing now.

' No I didn't, you know I would never do that' Jade said moving closer. ' I love you Tori' Jade said stroking Tori's hair.

' What, who send the text then?' Tori asked moving away from Jade.

' My mother did.. I left my phone downstairs and she texted you' Jade said angry.

'She really did that?' Tori asked upset.

' Yes I'm telling you the truth Tori, just please' Jade said with tears in her eyes.

' I believe you Jade, I was hurt by the text 'Tori said kissing Jade softly.

' I know Tori, I'm Sorry' Jade said kissing Tori back.

I'm so happy she believes me and she isn't mad at me anymore. My mother doesn't win. She's never going to get in between me and Tori again. Jade thought smiling.

I kissed her again, never wanted to let her go. We just sat there for minutes staring in to each other's eyes realizing how happy we are with each other.

' You know you can spend the night here if you want' Tori offered.

' Would love that, I don't want to be home' Jade said.

' you can borrow some of my dark clothes, because I don't want you going home today anymore' Tori said looking in to Jade eyes.

Damn those eyes, ok I guess she's right. I'm not completely happy because I have to wear her clothes. But I don't want to home either. Tori got me some of her darkest clothes and I picked some things together for tomorrow.

' Vega you should really take a shower though' I said pointing at her black face.

' I know, I know' Tori blushed and got to the bathroom.

I went over to her closet to pick out some pajama's but their al pink, so I decide to just go naked. I'm pretty sure Tori doesn't mind that so i get in bed with the TV on. I'm exhausted from the last couple of days. after Tori got out of the shower and she walked in completely naked, probably on purpose to turn me on, well it's working.

When Tori got dressed in her pajama's she joined me in her bed, she jumped when she felt my naked skin against her body.

' YOUR NAKED?' Tori asked shocked turning around looking Jade in the eyes.

' Yes I'm not wearing a pink pajama Vega, and I thought you wouldn't mind this?.. but if you do I can put on my underwear and bra…' I teased.

' No it's fine' Tori quickly said and laughed.

' I thought so' I smiled.

We talked for a little while and then I turned the TV off because it was getting late and we have school tomorrow. We were planning to tell Tori's parents today about us, but now where going to do it tomorrow after school. I really hope they except it and all because I cannot use another drama.

**Yeah! it's all good again, at least for now..*evil grin* I'm not really happy about this chapter though… but I wanted to update. If you want me to continue REVIEW! REVIEW! And then I'll make the next chapter tomorrow (: so you know what to do right xoxo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the reviews! Almost 50, I never thought i would ever reach that! Seriously thank you so much *freaking out* so I wanted to update Tuesday but I made plans and wasn't home for couple of day's but I'm back! (: here is chapter 13. And remember REVIEW. xoxo**

**TORI**

The sunlight that shines through my curtains wake me up, Jade still snuggled up against me. Today where going to tell my parents about us, I'm so nervous although I have great parents compared with Jade I'm still nervous about it, it's not an everyday thing to tell your parents that your gay. I hear some mumbling noises coming from Jade and I turn around, her eyes are opening and she's waking up I still can't get over the fact that she's so damn beautiful even at 7 in the morning.

' Good morning Jade' I smile and plant a soft kiss on her lips.

She kisses me back and gets out of bed, probably taking a shower. Jade isn't that talkative this early which I completely understand. I'm just really a morning person, I love mornings. I get up out of bed to the bathroom, Jade is in the shower and how much I would love to join her, I don't. I think Jade needs some rest with all that is going on at her home. So I splash some water in my face, get some make-up on and leave the bathroom. I quickly put on some clothes and go downstairs to make breakfast and of course Jade's oh so needed coffee.

I'm making us waffles as my mother walks in the room wearing her work outfit, with a coffee in one hand and her bag in the other she walks to the door ready to leave.

' Morning Sweetie, I'm off to work' Tori's mother said opening the door.

' Wait, mom' ' Are you and dad home this afternoon?' Tori asked nervous.

' Yes we are, why?' her mom asked.

' No reason, see you after school' Tori said as normal possible.

' Bye then!' Tori's mother said leaving the house.

The waffle maker beeped giving an sign that the waffles where ready so I put them on a plate and brought them to the table, when I hear Jade coming down stairs. She's wearing my dark skinny jeans and a black top, the top is a bit tight considering her breast are much bigger than mine, I don't mind at all though.

' Coffeeeeeee' Jade said walking over to the kitchen.

' I made us waffles' Tori smiled. ' they're on the table' Tori said walking to the table and taking a seat.

Where both sitting on the table eating our waffles and drinking our coffee in silence, an comfortable silence though. The smell of coffee filling the room. All I can think about is this afternoon. I don't know how they are going to react. At me being gay – at me being with Jade. I think they still assume that Jade and I hate each other. Although we've bin hanging out together more lately.

' Your nervous?' Jade asked, sending Tori back to reality.

' yes.. ' Tori sighed.

' it's going to be fine, I'm going to be here to help you' Jade said rubbing Tori's back.

After Jade made me feel a little bit better about this whole thing, we ate our breakfast and took our coffee with us because we didn't had enough time to finish them in the house. we got in the car and drove to school.

We quickly went to our lockers to prevent getting late for class. When we got in the classroom together , Jade in my clothes we received some weird looks from Andre and Robbie. Cat didn't seem to notice anything. We took seats next to each other because there weren't any empty seats left. The first half of the day went by so slow, finally the bell rang and the whole class stormed out to have lunch.

We sat down on the usual table with everyone eating our lunch, it was still a little weird because Jade wasn't saying a thing, she was just playing with her salad. To kill the silence that was going on at the table Beck started a conversation.

' So I was thinking since it's almost spring break we could go on a small trip or something?' Beck suggested.

Everybody including me nodded and agreed at the great idea of Beck.

' Where should we go?' Tori asked.

' IKNOW' Cat squealed. ' My uncle owns a little hotel on the beach' Cat said.

' That sounds awesome' Andre and Robbie said agreeing at Cat's suggestion.

Everybody was smiling and already talking about next week until little miss West had something to say of course..

' I'm not spending my week with you guys on a beach' Jade groaned.

' Then you stay home, and we're going to have an awesome time, swimming and tanning' Tori said giving Jade an evil grin.

Jade gave me an angry glance and then agreed with going to, at surprise from the others. Lunch went by fast everyone discussing our plans for spring break next week. I'm kind of excited to spend an whole week on a beach with Jade.

The rest of the day went by slow as I'm being nervous. When the final bell rings Jade and I get up making our way to the parking lot and we get in the car. The whole ride home where quit. I'm nervous thinking about what's going to happen in a couple of minutes and Jade is just playing with her nails, It can either turn out really great, or it can turn out in an total disaster. Of course I hope for the first to happen. I pull up on our driveway and we stay in the car. Staring at the doors.

' it's going to be fine Vega, I promise' Jade said grabbing Tori's hand.

I let out a small smile and look in her eyes, she is really her for me and I'm so great full. I don't know how she deals with her parents not approving of our relationship. I would not be able to handle that. But I'm Tori and she's Jade one of the strongest persons I know. Tori thought and they both got out of the car.

The first person I see when we walk in is my mother, she's standing in the kitchen preparing dinner for tonight. My heart is pounding in my throat and I'm quite sure Jade can hear it because she quickly strokes my back to calm me. I clear my throat and start talking ' Mom? I have to tell dad and you something do you have time to talk?' Tori said nervous.

' uhm sure, should we worry?' Tori's mother asked.

' I don't think so' Tori smiled nervous.

My mother went upstairs to get my dead who's working in his home office, there both coming downstairs and I'm just getting more nervous with the second. I'm so glad Jade's sitting next to me holding my hand behind the pillow.

' Why is Jade here? She has to join the conversation?' Tori's dad asked curious.

' Yes, please sit down' I said.

They took a seat next to each other on the couch with a worried face. Jade still holding my hand behind the pillow trying to calm me down what isn't exactly working.

' Ok, so mom and dad listen, Jade and I are kind of dating' I'm just throwing it in their faces, because I don't know how to explain them that I like girls now – that I became a lesbian, that I'm with Jade.

Their faces went from worried to super confused, so I start to explain, I have to.

' Look, I never knew I was an lesbian, I just discovered when I met Jade, everything changed' Tori said looking worried.

' Sweetie, you know we will always support you no matter who your dating, as long if your happy' Tori's Mom and Dad said.

' I am happy, I really am' Tori smiled relieved

I hear Jade letting out a huge sigh of relieve that this isn't turning in another disaster, and where both smiling at each other.

' So Jade we want to let you know that you're always welcome here, no matter what!' Tori's mom said en her dad nodded and agreed.

' Thank you so much, I will treat your daughter right' Jade said and smiled.

I can't stop smiling so happy am i that my parents understand and respect my decisions. After all Jade was right I have great and amazing parents and I should be so happy with them. I walk over to my parents giving them an hug and thanking them, I feel tears building up in my eyes. All the stress and all the worries are finally lifted from my shoulders. I feel like I can breathe again, and I don't have to hide Jade from them anymore. Next step our friends, Tori thought.

**YAY they approve! This chapter was so hard to write I had like no inspiration! But the next one is going to be so much fun! Them going to a hotel at a beach.. hmm I'm getting a summer feeling. Please review and I promise to write the next chapter tomorrow or Sunday! xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**OMY. That episode of victorious.. I can't. so much JORI. LOVED IT! damn.. HA. Ok so I'm back (: 53 reviews! So cool hehe thanks guys. xoxo**

**JADE**

The week went by so fast, me spending most of the days and nights with Tori. Their parents love having me at their place. I'm so happy and Tori is so happy to have them. My mother constantly calling me where I am, I'm still ignoring her. I went home a couple of times to quickly get some stuff for school but she wasn't home. I don't think I can face her. Although everything is good between me and Tori – better than it's ever been. I'm still mad.

' Morning babe' Tori said walking In the room.

' Hi ' I smiled ' What do you have there?' I asked curious.

' my mom made breakfast for us, so I took it upstairs.' Tori smiled and gave Jade a plate with some bread and eggs.

Tori's mom is so nice, I can't thank her enough for letting me stay her and even making breakfast for us every morning. I feel so home here. I can't even explain.

' So your excited for our trip to the beach tomorrow?' Tori asked smiling.

' I almost forgot, yeah I guess.' Jade said dry.

' Spending a whole week with you on a beach wouldn't be so bad'

' Yeah well pretending a whole week that we hate each other, is bad' Tori added.

I sighed, I hate it too, damn maybe we should tell them at our trip. But that would make the whole trip awkward wouldn't it.

' We should defiantly tell them after our trip though' Tori said.

' I know.. I know..'

Then the door opens roughly, and I really didn't expect to see that face in the opening. My mother is standing in the opening looking furious. This cannot end good. Jade thought worried.

' JADE YOUR COMING HOME IT'S BEEN ENOUGH' Her mother yelled.

Tori flinched at the impact of my mother's loud scream, directly grabbing my hand.

' Missis West, Please come down stairs' Tori's mom yelled coming upstairs.

' No, No I want my daughter. This is not her home, and she's not staying her any longer. I want her away from her' Jade's mother said pointing at Tori.

Tori's face went from terrified to angry and then back to terrified. I want to scream so hard, but I know that's not going to make my mother leave..

' MOM, I'm not coming home, I'm way happier here. Just leave me alone' Jade tried.

' NO JADE , NO. this isn't your home and Tori isn't good for you' Jade's mother yelled again.

' OK, enough! 'Tori's mother yelled. ' Please leave my house Ms. West, and never come back' she said becoming very angry, and I think that's rare because the Vega's aren't violent people.

I heard some yelling and then a door slamming, so I guess she left.. thank god for Vega's mother. My mother always has to ruin something.

' you're ok?' Tori asked worried as soon the room went quiet again.

' I'm fine' Jade said letting out a small smile.

Then the door opened again, with a very worried Ms. Vega in it, ' You girls ok?' She asked.

' Yep we are, thank you so much.. I'm sorry for my mother' Jade apologized.

' No problem, let me know if you girls need something' she said leaving the room.

' So back to next week?' Jade said smiling a little changing the subject.

' Yes, well where just going to be friendly. Not too friendly though. Just friendlier then where used to. And at the end of the trip we can tell them?' Tori suggested.

' Yeah, I suppose that could work' Jade said moving closer to Tori.

I planted a small kiss on her lips, just to show her again how much I appreciate her and her family. Really I can't wish for something better.

' Hmm where was that for?' Tori smiled.

' For everything ' Jade said planting another kiss on Tori's lips.

I wrapped my arms around Tori, and started kissing her some more. She tangled her hands in my hair and let out a soft moan. ' Hmm Jade I don't know if that's a good idea right now' she managed to say. ' I know' I laughed and we broke apart.

' I don't know how my mother's going to feel about , you know hearing us doing…. things' Tori said.

' or even worse.. Trina..That wouldn't be good at all' Jade laughed.

We both laughed and then started to think of what we should bring to our trip, it's spring and where going to a beach. So I guess lots of bikini's and thin clothes. It wouldn't be so bad to have Vega in a bikini a whole week, Jade thought letting out a small smile.

' And what are laughing about' Tori asked raising an eyebrow.

' Oh you know, Just thinking about having you in your bikini the whole week' Jade let out a smile.

' Perv' Tori joked and grabbed her suitcase.

They started packing their bags, Tori bringing a lot of unneeded stuff.. it's like she's going away for 5 months. But where only going on a beach trip for 5 days.

' I can't close my suitcase' Tori said jumping on it trying to shut it.

' Come here Vega' Jade said moving behind Tori to help her close it.

We both pushed on the suitcase and with lot of power of the both of us we finally closed it.

' I don't get why your bringing so much stuff.. it's not like where in the middle of nowhere..' Jade sighed little annoyed.

' I'm sorry I just like to take a lot of stuff with me' Tori said.

' Yeah well, I can see that' Jade joked.

We both packed our bags, and went downstairs for dinner. The dinner was a little bit awkward considering my mother came over this afternoon and Tori's mother is probably terrified by her now. So we went upstairs as soon we were done eating and got in our pajama's.

' So let's sleep, we have a long car ride tomorrow' Tori said getting in bed.

' LONG? Wait what? You didn't tell me that. I thought the beach house was on the beach here somewhere' Jade said annoyed.

' It isn't that bad.. it's in Santa Barbara' Tori said calming Jade. ' we'll be fine'

' I hope so.. spending 2 hours in a car with everyone is worse enough'

' Good night Jade' Tori said kissing her goodnight.

' Night' Jade smiled.

I laid a wake for a long time, again thinking about my mother storming in. I hope that doesn't going to happen again because I don't want to frighten the Vega's. I just love it too much here to let my mother ruin it. I'm watching Tori a sleep, and she is so beautiful. I move closer and fall asleep In her arms.

**BAM. Kind of a filler. I wanted to do the trip in this chapter but I kind of wanted to add some drama just to keep it exciting you know. REVIEW please I'm getting so much story alerts and stuff and almost no reviews! I wanted to say thank you to the people who are reviewing every chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really love you guys! (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back yay! I only got 2 reviews on chapter 14 but like tons of alerts.. :( just take a second and review they makes me so happy and keep me going ! xoxo**

**TORI**

Half-awake Jade and i got out of bed and got dressed, where leaving in an hour to the beach house. Jade is still cranky but that's just her normal self this early. I'm excited to just spend the week with Jade and our friends.

'Do we even have time to eat breakfast?' Jade groaned letting herself fall on the bed.

' We'll grab some on our way, now please get up and pretend your excited' i said dragging Jade off the bed.

More groaning sounds escaped Jade lips, when I dragged her of my bed a little bit too hard and she rolled of the bed hitting the ground.

' OUCH, VEGA. did you have to do that?' Jade whined.

' Yes' I said still laughing at the sight of Jade on the ground. ' Now please get up, so that we can go'

After some dragging I finally got Jade out of my room and in the car, I tell you that girl isn't easy. We promised, well I promised that everyone could get a ride with us so we have to pick everybody up.

We arrived at Cats house first, Cat already waiting outside and giggling and screaming when she saw us.. ' HIIII I'm SOOOO excited! I'm going to build sand castles and eat ice-cream and –''

''GET IN THE DAMN CAR' Jade cut her off.

' Kay kay' Cat said soft.

' it's ok Cat it's going to be a fun week' I assured her. ' Oh so fun' Jade added sarcastically.

When we finally got everybody in the now packed car, I turned on some music. The sun was starting to shine and Jade was cheering up. Thank god.

We stopped at the gas station because Cat had to pee of course and she couldn't wait the last 15 minutes until we got there.

' WE ARE HERE!' Cat screamed jumping out of the car.

Everybody got their bags, out of the car and followed the signs _hotel_.

' Man, how far a walk is this hotel' Robbie asked, glaring at Cat.

' I think I see it' Beck said pointing at a small pink building.

' It's PINK? I have to sleep in a pink building?' Jade said annoyed.

I shot a glare at Jade. ' it isn't that bad Jade, I'm sure it's nice'

Everybody sweating we arrived, we dropped our bags. And I opened the door.

' Wow, cat it's not that big' Andre said pointing at only 3 beds.

' you've got to be kidding me' Jade rolled her eyes.

Great, Jade is already in a bad mood and now this. This isn't going to cheer her up at all ' Guys Guys, I'm sure we can figure it out'

' Let's go to the beach first!' Robbie suggested.

We got dressed in the tiny bathroom of the 'hotel room' after everyone got dressed we walked to the beach that was practically in front of us. On the beach everybody got busy doing their own thing. Cat making sand castles – Robbie ruining them. Beck and Andre playing beach folly ball. And me and Jade laying in the sun.

' Come swimming with us!' Beck and Andre yelled.

I looked at Jade, and surprisingly she agreed so we got up and joined Beck and Andre in the water. I know Jade hates oceans so we didn't go that deep. The water feels so nice, and I really want to hold Jade and kiss her. But we can't do that. The only one that knows about us is Beck at this moment, and we want to keep it that way till the end of the trip.

Jade wanted to go back to the hotel after 2 hours so I agreed going with her, we got some weird looks from Andre and Robbie but they didn't ask any questions. We arrived at our hotel room and got in the tiny bathroom to take a shower.

' I'm exactly having fun' Jade said taking off her bikini and then my bikini top.

' I'm glad you are' I said getting in the shower.

Jade got in the shower to, and she started massaging me with soap. ' hmm Jade' ' we really can't do this here'

' I know' Jade groaned.

We got out of the shower when we hear someone walk in the room,

' Is it safe in here?' Beck yelled coming in to the hotel room.

' Jep' I said quickly shutting the bathroom door ' Come in'

' Did I interrupt something?' Beck asked curious.

' No, you didn't' Jade said opening the door. ' We were just taking a shower'

' Oh ok..' ' When are you guys telling the rest about your relationship?' Beck asked taking a seat on one of the beds.

'On the end of this trip' I said taking a seat too.

' Ok, just let me know. I'll be there for you guys' Beck said smiling.

Beck is really a nice guy, you can count on him. And we know that. Cat, Robbie and Andre got back just before sun down, so we had some dinner and now we have to figure out how where going to sleep in this room with only 3 beds. This isn't going to be easy..

' Ok what if Tori and I share a bed, Beck and Andre and Cat and Robbie?' Jade spoke up.

' Woah, you and Tori? You want to murder the girl or something?' Andre said.

' I think it's a great plan' Robbie said instantly enjoying the idea of him and Cat sharing a bed.

' You're ok with sharing a bed with Jade?' Cat asked.

' Sure' I smiled weakly.

Of course I don't mind sharing a bed with Jade, are they kidding me. Tori thought.

Eventually everybody agreed with the pairings, and everybody got in bed. after an hour I still can't sleep because Jade's teasing me with her hands, she's touching my everywhere. I let out a soft gasp, I can't help it.

' Shh' Jade said.

' Then stop what you're doing' I groaned annoyed.

That didn't help because Jade continued her journey on my body. She found a lot of interesting places to tease me. I let out a moan again – a little bit too hard.

' Robbie, Robbie!, I think there is something in our room!' Cat whispered scared. ' I heard something'

Jade let out a soft laugh in my ear, and continued wither hands, this time in my panties. Touching all my spots, making me moan out again.

' ROBBIE, did you hear that?' Cat said again, shaking Robbie awake.

' Cat, nothing is in our room' Robbie sighed. ' now please go back to sleep'

Jade still with her hands in my panties, slowly entering me with her finger, damn I can't control myself so I grab a pillow and stuff my face in it. I let out a moan again but the pillow muffles it, Thank god. Tori thought.

' Please stop' I whispered.

' Make me' Jade said continuing in my panties.

I moved away and pulled of my pajama pants and got them around Jade's hands and arms. If she isn't going to stop herself I'm going to have to tie her to the bed. I grinned to myself.

' Wait,what are you doing?' Jade whispered feeling the pants tie her arms together.

' I'm going to make you stop' I said in her ear.

When I got her tied up to the bed, I got back under the covers again. ' Goodnight Jade'

' THIS IS SO NOT FAIR' Jade whispered angry in Tori's ear.

**THIS CHAPTER, was a pain in the ass. For real, I had no inspiration but yeah this is it.. I think there are going to be 2 more chapters after this and then the story is finished. Please review! I need them haaa.**


	16. Chapter 16

**THANKYOU FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! Didn't expect that at all haha, love them, this chapter was so much fun to write. I'm getting a real summer feeling btw.. it's not that warm her yet but the sun was shining today and I instantly felt like summer! :D **

**JADE**

I hear soft voices whisper in my head and I feel a burning pain in my wrists. Slowly I open my eyes and remember it – I remember last night, Tori tied me up to the bed. everything shoots threw my head when I realize Cat and Robbie are laughing at me! – at my wrists, at the sight of me being tied to a bed. shit..

' JADE!, did Tori do that to you?' Cat and Robbie still giggling at the sight of helpless Jade West.

' Yes, now please untie me before Beck and Andre wake up!' I begged hoping that nobody else would know that Tori did this to me.

' Good morning everybody' Beck said climbing out of bed, he starts to laugh at me instantly, it can't get worse, o wait yes it can. Because now Andre is awake too, and everybody is staring at me. The only one left a sleep is the devil herself, Vega..

' Guy's stop it!, UNTIE ME'

Everyone still laughing at me, I feel something move next to me. Tori is waking up, and I can already feel her smirk burning in my neck.

' Good morning Jade, did you sleep well?' Tori said sarcastically.

' Untie me Vega , NOW.' I tried threatening her, but it didn't go easy with my still tied wrists.

' Why did you tie her up?' everybody asked curious.

' Oh just, because Jade couldn't keep her hands too herself.' Tori said smirking at Jade.

' She Tried to kill you?' Cat asked worried.

' Something like that' Tori said still smirking.

Beck gave us a weird look, like he knew that wasn't the real reason, Tori is enjoying this a little bit too much though, My wrists really hurt. I'm so going to get my revenge at the beach today, I thought letting out an evil grin.

But you know she's been a good girl all night so I guess ' YEAHYEAH just untie me VEGA' I said getting inpatient.

After Tori finally untied me, my wrists were so sour.. and red of the force of her freaking pajama pants. I took a shower and got dressed and so did everybody else. Today is just going to be another fun beach day of relaxing and laying in the sun, and I still have to think of a way to get my revenge.

' Ready to go everyone?' Beck said making sure everyone was ready.

We all took the walk to the beach well _walk_, the beach is in front of us so it's 5 footsteps away. Amazing feeling although I don't like oceans, I do like the beach. You don't have to swim to enjoy it.

After a while everybody went in the water because they were getting to hot so I'm left Laying in the sun alone, Cat floating in her little rubber duck Boat, man I hate Ducks. After some baking in the sun I decide to go join them in the water for a while, Tori whining that she wants to go in the Duck boat and that she wants me to drag her around. So I put her in the boat receiving some weird looks of the others, and drag her around the water. She's enjoying it like a little kid –it's kind of cute, I think smiling. It's almost the end of the afternoon so the waves get stronger, and the boat struggles with staying up straight. Tori yelling at me that she wants to go back because she wants to stay dry, and then a big waves hits the boat from underneath. With a lot of force the boat tilts and there go's Tori.

' JADE' Tori said coming above the water, punching the duck boat aside. ' You said you wouldn't let that happen!' she whines shivering when a cold winds hits her.

' This might be my revenge from last night' I say smirking at her.

' Oh so that was your plan..' Tori said smiling. ' so we're even now?'

' even.' I say letting out a smile.

She smiles back end gets out of the water dragging the little yellow boat with her. The water is getting cold so we decide to join the rest of the group by the BBQ – Tori still whining about how cold she is we take a seat close to the BBQ to warm up.

' So who wants delicious German sausages!' Beck said smiling.

Everybody raising their hands Beck threw the sausages on the BBQ, I'm really enjoying this spending time with my friends. It's 10 times better than being at home with my mother.

' Everybody had fun today?' Robbie asked. ' I DID!, I made sand castles that where almost bigger than me!' Cat screamed and giggled. ' AND I FLOATED AROUND IN MY DUCK BOAT!' she continued.

We smiled at Cat, where really used to her craziness after all those years.

' So the rest had a great time too?' I asked.

' Yes, we had a great time' Everybody agreed.

A while later the sausages where done and Beck gave everyone one, Tori was so generous to make some salad this morning so we got an whole meal. Eating it together on the beach, you can't have it any better right? Jade thought smiling.

**O yeah this chapter was a bit short though, but I didn't know any way to make it longer because this was a great ending..REVIEW? off to bed now bye xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm so inspiration less these day's it's not even fun anymore but I wanted to update because it's been almost a week so here is chapter 17. **

**TORI**

The last couple of days flew by, spending hours on the beach – swimming, tanning and Cat making sandcastles. The last day arrived, and we planned to tell everyone about our relationship at the end of the trip. And now the end is here, Tonight at dinner were going to tell everyone and just hope they understand.

' Can you give me the soap' Jade said sticking her head out of the shower.

' Sure' I said handing her the soap. Because this hotel is so the small and we have to hide our relationship, well at least until tonight. The bathroom is about the only place where we have some alone time and privacy. This became our little place this week.

' Come join me?' Jade said sounding desperate.

' I don't know if that's such a good idea Jade..' I said because I probably can't control myself around a naked Jade in a shower, and you know the doors aren't sound proof.

' Please I need you' Jade moaned and whined.

I can't say no to Jade begging right? And I need her so bad too. So I don't hesitate anymore and quickly get my clothes off and throw them in a corner. I open the shower curtain to join Jade, and she doesn't wait any moment to come closer and kiss me. I moan in to the kiss and grab her ass, massaging it. Jade let out a soft moan at the touch of my hands.

' Hmmm Tori I need you' Jade moaned.

' Sshh' I kissed her again to muffle the moans Jade is creating. I slowly start my journey over her body, slowly coming to the point she wants me the most, she's moaning that she needs me – she almost sounds desperate. But I can't wait anymore either so I get on my knees and tease her with my tongue. She starts shaking and moaning again. 'I stop for a second but she's pushing my head back to where she wants me. I start making circles with my tongue and she's panting and letting out soft moans. ' I can't take it anymore ' she warns me and her whole body starts shaking and she comes, I'm holding her shaking body up to the shower wall, Both heavy breathing.

' Why is it taking so long, we want to shower so that we can eat dinner!' Robbie whined knocking loudly on the bathroom door.

' Coming' Jade said still a little out of breath.

We laughed I hope they didn't hear anything because Jade isn't the most quiet person on earth.

' Hmm thank you I needed it' Jade said picking her clothes together.

' You're welcome' I let out a teasing smile.

We got dressed quickly because we don't want the others to suspect things, not yet at least. So we get out of the bathroom doing our hair in the hotel room. When everybody was finished Jade and I started preparing the dinner table.

' I want to help!' Cat squealed coming in the room.

' Sure, here you go' Jade said handing Cat all the plates, almost making Cat fall over.

' It's to heavy' Cat said panicking.

' Well you wanted to set the table' Jade said plopping herself on her bed.

' Here Cat let me help you' I said taking the plates from her, shooting a glare at Jade.

Once we finally prepared the table, Cat helping me almost breaking all the plates, Beck and Andre walked in the room with delicious smelling food. We send them out to get some Chinese food because nobody wanted to cook dinner or felt like it.

' So Jade and I wanted to tell you guys something' I said taking a bite of my food.

Beck is smiling at us and I can see, that he's here for us. It just gives a little bit more courage to do it. We stay silent for a while, getting curious looks from the rest. And then Jade starts talking

' Tori and I are _together_' Jade said looking down.

' Wait, What? Like together _together?_' Andre asked looking at us.

' Yes they are' Beck said with a serious face.

' YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?' ' Did he know all this time?' ' Wait how long is this been going on?'

' Calm down everyone' Jade raised her voice.

When everyone calmed down I continued ' Yes, we're dating and Beck knew because he saw us on a date, so we couldn't lie. it's been going on for 2 weeks now and we wanted to wait because we didn't knew if it was going to work out. And here we are ' I said smiling

' YAAAY' Cat giggled. ' You guys are so cute together' she smiled.

' You're like a lesbian couple? that's hot' Robbie said making a creeper face.

' He's so fantasizing about the two of you having sex' Andre laughed.

' Do you two have sex?' Robbie asked looking amused.

' ROBBIE' Jade yelled throwing a piece of food at him.

' Ok this conversation is finished' I said getting up and getting all the empty plates to the little kitchen.

I'm glad the conversation ended, and for what it seems everybody is excepting our relationship. At least they're not freaking out. we will see how it goes from here. The trip is over and after the weekend we go back to school. I'm just curious how it will go with Jade and I in school. Because nobody in school knows about us yet. they all think we still hate each other.

' That went okay' Jade whispered in my ear.

' Yes, I guess they're ok with it' I whispered back.

I'm collecting all of my clothes, and I can't find half of it. I brought so much stuff, Jade was right I didn't need so much.

' Where is all my stuff' I groaned.

' Here' Jade said throwing the missing pieces of clothes to my head.

' Ah.. thank you' I say sarcastically.

When I finally have all my stuff together after Jade threw another pile of clothes to my head, and the rest has their things packed as well we put everything in the car. After saying our final goodbyes to our spring break and the beautiful beach that I'm going to miss so much, everybody gets in the car. Andre is driving because the rest is too tired to even keep their eyes open. I take a seat in the back next to Jade and as soon André starts to the car my eyes shut and I fall asleep in to Jade's warm arms.

**Meh I'm not happy with this chapter.. please let me know if I should continue this story ok? So they all except ha and Robbie he's a creeper. xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**So busy with school, exams coming up. Passed my English exam though (: ok here is chapter 18!**

**JADE**

' You sure about this?' I asked Tori, standing in front of the school entrance, hesitating to enter the our school.

' Yes , let's do it' She nodded and grabbed my hand, dragging me towards the door.

We pushed the doors open and walked in – holding hands. It feels so good, being with Tori in the open, although I can already feel people staring at us. Tori is squeezing my hand tighter, I can feel she's nervous – and the truth is I'm too.

I hear people whispering things like, _why are they holding hands? _, _they hate each other right? _And _are they lesbians now? _Tori looks worried so I drag her in to the janitor closet.

' Tori, look at me!' I say worried. ' Are you ok?'

Tori is quiet for a moment, I can see she's thinking about something.

' Tori?' I asked again.

' Yes, we have to do this' Tori finally answered and walked out of the janitors.

I followed her, she walked to her locker. Once I was standing behind her, she grabbed my face and pulled me closer – she pulled me in for a kiss. Her lips touching mine, planting a small kiss on my lips. I can hear people around us making _ohhh _and _what? _Sounds. But we don't care, where standing in the hallways of Hollywood arts kissing.

Once we pull away, everyone in the hallway is staring, and I don't like to be stared at.

' What are you all looking at?' I yell out of anger – why do people look at us like it's such a big deal if two girls kiss, ok I have a small guess, they all think we hate each other, but I hope this changed their minds.

The bell rings and Tori and I walk to class, still holding hands. Some people are still looking at us and whispering behind our backs. But the biggest shock is over though.

' How did everybody react?' Beck asked from behind us.

' Whispering, making sounds and looking at us' I said.

' It will fade, don't worry' Cat assured us.

' Thanks Cat' Tori and I said smiling, they're probably right it will fade and in a week or two everything goes back to normal and nobody isn't going to notice a thing anymore.

' Good morning class!' Sikowitz smiled. ' I heard some pretty juicy news in the hallways' he said smirking at Tori and I.

Great even Sikowitz heard about it, news travels fast around this school I thought letting out a sigh.

I got up out of my chair dragging Tori with me on stage in front of the class ' Ok, Tori and I are together for the people that didn't hear yet' I said making my point clear. The class started whispering again and looking at each other, I shot everybody an angry glance and they stopped.

Everybody stopped talking and even Sikowitz was quiet ,so we've got off the stage and took our seats, the whole lesson when I heard people whispering I had a feeling it was about me. I always act like I don't care what people say or think about me, but in reality I do care what people say or think – and I care for Tori, I know she hates it and it makes her upset. And I don't want to see her upset. Then maybe she starts rethinking our whole relationship.

' Jade?' Tori asked, snapping me back out of my thoughts.

' Yes?' I whispered back because I didn't want to disturb the 'interesting' lesson Sikowitz was teaching.

' It will stop' Tori smiled and rubbed my back, again I feel eye's burning on me. But we don't care, so I pull Tori closer to me and plant a small kiss on her lips, until everyone is watching us. Then the bell rings and we get up like nothing happened, everybody staring in their seats and watching us disappear out of the classroom.

The rest of the day went by slow, boring lessons and a few people whispering or making faces. I'm glad that this day is over, so we make our way to the parking lot. Searching for our car.

' JADE!' Tori yelled shocked, ' Look at your car!' she said in disbelief.

I turn my head to my car and I'm shocked too, the windows are broken and on the front window somebody wrote ' DYKES'

' Jade I'm so sorry ' Tori apologized.

' it's not your fault' I said walking up to my car, seeing the damage. It's ruined ,my whole car. Who would do this?

' What happened?' I hear Beck and Andre asking from behind us.

' Some asshole destroyed my car' I yell getting angry.

' Calm down' Beck said coming closer to Jade, calming her. ' Your car is going to be fixed and you guys can get a ride home with me'

' Thank you Beck' Tori smiled.

Beck called a towing service for me and got my car towed away, we got in the car with him.

' I assume you both going to Tori's house?' Beck smiled.

' Yep' I answered smiling back, I'm never at home anymore ,I'm always spending time at Tori's. and I feel home at her place.

When we arrived at her home we went to Tori's room, dumping our stuff in a corner and plopping ourselves down on her king-size soft bed. Where laying on her bed thinking of who would destroy my car, but where clueless.

' I really have no idea…' Tori sighed.

' You sure you don't mind, people hating on us?' I asked because I don't want her to feel uncomfortable dating me.

' So sure' Tori answered giving Jade a kiss.

I pulled her closer and kissed her again, sliding my tongue across her lip, she's giving me entrance and the kiss started to get heated.

' Sorry girls I don't want to interrupt you two, doing.. things.. ' a voice suddenly came from the door opening.

' MOM, I'm so sorry' Tori jumped off the bed.

' it's ok, I just don't want to see it' Tori's mom smiled. ' a man called about your car Jade, you can pick it up Wednesday'

' Thanks' I thanked her.

' So what happened with your car? Did you have an accident?' Tori's mom asked worried.

' Oh no, just a little checkup' I lied.

I lied, because I don't want Tori's mom to worry about us, we will go through this on our own.

**YEAAH, short I know and I'm so sorry but I'm stressed and super busy with my exams! I try to update weekly but the might be a bit short. xoxo REVIEW please? I want to reach 80. **


	19. Chapter 19

**WOEEEH, I'm back I'm still busy with school so it might be short. Some parts of this chapter are based on something that happened to my friend last week, it's awful but don't worry.**

**JADE.**

I got a call few hours ago that my car was fixed, so me and Tori went to pick it up. You can't see any of the damage anymore, _luckily_ because I don't want to be reminded on the horrible things that were written on my car, by those awful kids.

Where driving back to Tori's house and I'm feeling tired and a bit dizzy, it's been happening often lately. It's scary sometimes it just goes completely black for my eyes and everything is blurry. I didn't tell Tori yet because I don't want to worry her. We have enough going on already, with school and my mother. And it's probably nothing serious.

'' Jade? you're ok?' Tori asked worried, she probably saw me making weird facial expressions.

' Fine' I say putting a sunglasses on, I know it's not safe to drive but it's only a short drive, and I promise going to the doctors, just not now and not when Tori is going to notice.

At home again, Tori made some food and we took it upstairs. Nobody Is home except for Trina but she fell asleep on the couch still with a lip-gloss in her hand, she looks ridiculous. her parents are great and all but I have to admit their working a lot. Not that it's bothering me I like my privacy and peace. But sometimes I can see that is bothers Tori, when she needs them and they aren't here.

When we finished our food, we talked a little about school and all the comments kids made about us, it's not really bothering us anymore. As long they don't destroy our properties they can think what they want, where not going to change for them or hide it, so they have to deal with it.

' I'm taking a shower' I say getting up leaving my plate on her desk.

' Can I join you?' Tori asked me seductively, I always want to take a shower with her, but today I'm just not in the mood.

' Ehh'

' Oh.. You want to shower alone?' Tori asked.

' Yes, if that's ok with you?' I said, looking at her.

' Sure, I'm going to make homework downstairs' Tori said grabbing her books out of her bag, leaving the room going downstairs.

I walked in to the bathroom quickly undressing myself, throwing my clothes in a corner.

I opened the glass shower door, stepping under the warm sprays. I closed the door and relaxed completely. Getting the soap massaging my body with it, until I started seeing black spots again, and feeling dizzy. I feel like I have no control over my body anymore, everything is blurry and the black spots are getting bigger until I see completely nothing, and then I feel myself fall over.

BAM.

My head makes a smack against something hard, and I don't feel anything. I feel nothing for a couple of minutes until everything starts coming back, and I see blood dripping on the floor, and pieces of glass covering my body and the floor. I fainted. I fell over and hit the glass door. Stupid Vega's shower i thought, before I felt the pain rising in my body, suddenly everything hurts and I can't move. Tori is downstairs, and I don't want her to see me in this state. But at this point I think I have no choice, but screaming her name. So I do my best to scream over the pain. Her name comes out in a whisper and I clear my throat. Producing the loudest scream I can at this moment. Tori can probably hear the pain in my voice because it only takes seconds for her to come barging upstairs in to the bathroom. I can hear her yell out my name in shock, I can see the shock and fear on her face. She is terrified. This is why I didn't want to tell Tori about my dizziness in the first place, but now this happened.

' JADE?' Tori yelled shocked and scared.

' I'm going to call 911 hang on Jade' She almost cried, running to her desk getting her pear phone.

I hear Tori screaming at her phone, she's screaming at the people on the other side of the phone, that they have to hurry. After she finished her call she comes running back in the bathroom, her whole face white from fear. She's probably freaked out by all the blood surrounding me, I can feel myself getting weaker, probably from all the blood that I loss. My eyes are closing and I hear nothing anymore.

**TORI**

I'm screaming Jade's name over and over, her eyes closed and she's not responding at my voice or touches, I'm so worried and freaked out. where is the ambulance, I called like 2 minutes ago! Come on this is Jade, I can't lose her, god I can't think like this! I'm not going to lose her right? STOP it Tori! Then I hear sirens outside, that are from the ambulance. Thank god, help is here.. they got to take Jade to the hospital and soon. I can't take this anymore.

' SHE IS UPSTAIRS' I yelled at the paramedics.

I followed them upstairs and showed them Jade, laying on the floor _helpless_ Jade. The quickly took her on a stretcher and placed her in the ambulance, I didn't think twice and got in the ambulance too. The ambulance is speeding so fast I feel like where going to crash any minute. After several minutes we arrived at the hospital.

They quickly took Jade out of the ambulance and took her inside. The doors from the ER closed right in my face, this is it. I'm not allowed to go any further so I have to wait, in the waiting room. Just like in the TV shows, where all the frightened parents wait for their kid to come out of surgery. And most of the times they come out alive and better, but sometimes.. NO Tori stop it. I slapped myself against my arm for thinking that way.

30 minutes passed and I hadn't seen a doctor to inform me on how Jade is doing, an hour passed and still nobody came by. I'm starting to worry, what is something is really wrong with her, what if she lost to much blood.

' Tori?' a doctor asked.

' YES? How is she?' I asked standing up immediately.

**BAM, cliffhanger! I'm so sorry haha don't hate me for it! oh and for you guys wondering how my friend is doing, he is fine! He has 19 stitches over his whole body, but he's doing fine, but who says Jade is… REWVIEW! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Dfgre3werfgSwedrfghjhgfd, I'm back again.. damn school. A long weekend now though, but I have to work tomorrow. But here is chapter 20!**

**TORI**

I try to read the emotion on the doctors face, get any information out of his facial expressions. But it isn't working. I just want to know how Jade's doing, it's killing me inside. I keep thinking of how I could of stopped her somehow. I don't know why she fainted, she never told me anything about dizziness or other things. I should've known..

The doctor keeps reading the papers he's holding, and I'm not an inpatient person, but in this situation I can't help it.

' JUST TELL ME' I say getting so inpatient I want to scream at him – throwing his papers on the ground.

' She is fine, she has 19 stitches and she has to stay overnight, but she's going to be ok' The doctor finally spoke.

The second I heard the word fine leave the doctors mouth, a wait was lifted off my shoulders, I feel so happy and relieved. She's fine, I want to see her now – I want to hold her hand and kiss her, never let go.

' it's probably best if you go home, and come back tomorrow to see your friend' The doctor said pointing at the clock.

I don't care what time it is or that I have to _sleep _in a chair, I won't leave Jade. if she wakes up tomorrow I'll be the first in her room.

' Thank you sir, but I think I want to stay the night, and wait until I can see my GIRLFRIEND' I say making the word _girlfriend_ pop.

The doctor made a weird expression, and then nodded yes. I went back to my chair and rested my head against the wall. I probably won't get any sleep, so I might as well find something that keeps me busy the whole night.

After some searching across the waiting room, I found a lot of interesting magazines about acting and singing so I started reading them and when I was at the last magazine, my eyes finally closed and I drifted off to sleep.

**JADE**

I open my eyes and I don't recognize the room I'm in, I don't know where I am until I see posters with _Get well soon, _and _Hope you get better!_ Hanging on the wall, I realize that I'm in a _fucking_ hospital. How did I get here? – what did I do? But before I can think of all those things, a nurse walks in the room and asks me how I'm feeling. I try to nod but I'm still in shock and the shock doesn't fade when I see that I'm in a bed hooked up on several machines .I start freaking out a little, and then everything comes back. I remember everything from last night – how I regretted not showering with Tori. It was my own stupid fault for not going to a doctor sooner.

' I feel like _fuck_'I get out in a whisper, and the truth is I feel like fuck. Not only physical but mentally too, I hate that Tori had to experience this – me in a horrible state. About Tori where is she? Did she stay or was she too scared.

' Hello?' I hear a voice deep in my head when I realize the nurse was still talking to me about what happened.

' Oh sorry, yes just give me some painkillers please.' I answer, looking through the little window searching for Tori. I really hope deep inside she stayed.

' A girl is waiting for you, I didn't know if you were ready to see people' The nurse said, getting the painkillers out of the cabin on the other side of the room.

My heart starts beating faster, and I feel warm inside. Tori did stay, she stayed for me. And is she kidding, I'm always ready to see Tori.

Not long after I got the painkillers that made me really sleepy already, Tori carefully opened the door and entered the room. I'm so happy to see her.

' Jade..' Tori said walking to my bed. She looks worried and like crap although she's still beautiful.

' I'm fine, Tori.. I've been lucky' I say grabbing her hand, making her feel comfortable.

' You're not fine Jade, you have 19 stitches, it could have been a lot worse' Tori said.

' I have 19 stitches?' I say surprised looking at all my bandages. ' Listen I'm alive Tori, where lucky' I say again calming her.

Tori lets out a small smile, and I plant a kiss on her lips.

' Come sit' I point at the chair next to my bed.

' I'm fine, it's been my bed last night. I think I can't handle to sit on it for another minute' Tori laughed.

I laughed too, I still can't believe she stayed, all for me.

' Can I talk to Jade alone for a second?' The nurse said walking in the room again.

I nodded, what does she wants to talk about, and why does Tori have to leave?

' I'll be right outside' Tori said leaving the room.

' Are you eating well lately Jade?' The nurse asked looking a little worried.

Of course I'm eating well, at least that's what I think. I might be a little bit stressed lately but I think I have everything under control.

' Yea. Why?' I asked.

' We ran some tests, to maybe find the reason you fainted. And it shows that you have a really low blood pressure.

Maybe I should pay more attention to what I'm eating because after since, the problems with my mom and stuff, I've been more stressed that I used to be. And sometimes I forget to eat enough? I guess. And maybe that's why I've been feeling so dizzy lately. I hate myself for not taking good care of my body, and almost killing myself because of it.

' Oh, well I guess I could pay some more attention' I answered.

' Yes, thank you. And it's best if you stop by in 2 weeks, to check you up one more time' The nurse said walking to the door letting Tori back in.

I nodded my head again, and Tori took walked to my bed again.

' What was that about?' Tori asked curious.

' Oh, just some advices for my stitches and stuff' I lied, again. second time this week I lied to Tori, and I promised I wouldn't do it again. but if I tell her I haven't been eating good. She's going to worry again. and at this point I'm just happy I'm alive, and she is her next to me holding my hand.

**Typed this in a half hour, it isn't that good! I know and I'm sorry but it's been 7 day's and I really wanted to update. After this there's going to be 1 chapter.. so review! I want to reach 100 before I start the next chapter! xoxo.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I wrote this as last chapter but I changed my mind a bit, please review and let me know if I should continue or end it with this chapter! ok?XOXOXOX**

**TORI**

Right now I'm watching Jade, she's sleeping on the couch, chest rising with every small breath she takes. She looks awful with all the bandages on her face yet still beautiful. I hope she isn't in pain, the doctors gave her a lot of painkillers that almost made her high, and very sleepy. So she's been sleeping 12 hours straight.

I was so happy Jade got discharged out of the hospital the next day, I couldn't stand to sleep another night in a chair although I would do it right away for _my _Jade. Her mom called a couple of times but I had her phone because the doctors told her to rest. I don't know if I should tell her, she called – I know it's her mom and all, but right now she has enough going on. And her mom is just going to yell at her for being with me.

Because Jade is sleeping so long I have a lot of time to think, just to think everything trough. About how happy I am where I stand now, my parents except me no matter who I'm with. The only one that doesn't know is Trina. If she's going to understand and respect, I honestly don't know. She's one hack of an annoying sister but sometimes she has a caring side to. I think when the time is right we will tell her.

' Well hello sleepyhead' I say as Jade opens her eye's and search around the room for me.

' Wow, how long did I sleep?' Jade asked confused.

' Let's say it's Sunday now' I smiled.

' Come here..' Jade motioned.

I walked over to Jade, and got with her on the couch. Kissing her softly on the lips. Jade slid her tongue against my lips. Damn she's turning me on. It's only been 2 day's but I missed this.

' Jade, you should take it easy with your stitches!' I warned moving away from those seductive lips.

' But I want you, and the doctor didn't say. No kissing. ' Jade teased.

' Kissing leads to more.' I say kissing her again.

' You're not exactly stopping either' Jade got out between sharp breaths.

I didn't stop kissing her because I can't, I'm way to turned on for this, it's her own fault. She started this and now we can't stop. My thoughts are turned off and the pleasure is taking over, and she's probably right the doctor didn't say anything about no kissing or sex right?

**JADE**

After doing some things we probably better shouldn't have done, where both tired again, both for different reasons if you know what I mean ,Jade thought with a smirk.

I got off the couch slowly because I didn't want to wake Tori, she deserves some sleep on a good bed, well this is the couch but it's certainly better than a hospital chair. I got my cellphone I didn't touch the thing since my little accident with a certain door. I open my mobile and see that I have a bunch of messages. Most of my friends with get better soon messages and to see if I'm ok, Tori responded to some of my closest friends. Then when I scroll farther I see a couple of my mother too. And missed calls, Tori never answered one or texted back. And she didn't tell me. I'm not mad at her for it, but it does bother me a bit. I don't like my mother at all. But I like my girlfriend being honest with me. I won't get mad at her though. She took so good care of me in the hospital and everything, you can't get mad at Tori.

' Jade?' I hear a soft voice coming from the couch.

' Yes, over here.. just checking my phone' I answered.

' Oh.' Tori responded a little nervous.

' I saw that my mother called..' I let out.

' Oh, yes Jade, don't get mad I only didn't tell you because the doctor told you to rest and.. ' Tori rambled on and on.

' Whoa whoa, it's ok Vega, I'm not mad. I know you just want the best for me' I said walking over to Tori, calming her.

' I love you' I said looking deep in to those hazelnut eyes.

Tori smiled, ' I love you to Jade' and kissed her.

'WOAH, what is this!' a loud annoying voice interrupted them.

' Trina?' Tori freaked.

' I'm leaving, I don't want to see this' Trina said and walked back to the door.

' Good.' Jade groaned.

' Trina stop' Tori yelled after her.

' I'm with Jade, I wanted to tell you tomorrow or something but you know..' Tori stuttered.

' Do mom and dad know about this? Trina asked shocked.

' Yeah' Tori said soft.

' it's ok Tor, I just don't like that ' Trina pointed at Jade.

' NOBODY LIKES YOU' I yelled back.

' Both of you.. please' Tori stepped in, and that's probably better because I should be resting not screaming at her stupid sister.

' I'm leaving, go on with what you were doing, and Tor I'm here for you' and with that Trina left the room quickly.

Ugh I hate Trina, she's so annoying and we hate each other obviously. Well I'm kind off happy that she took it well, she might hate me but she didn't freaked out on us. Everybody knows now and everybody excepts. Except for a couple of people on school, but they will forget about it soon. And about my mother, she will come around some time. I know it's a big shock for her and she liked Beck a lot. Not that's an excuse for the things she has done because it's not. I'm still mad at her for that. But she's still my mom, we will see how things in the future will go, but for now I'm alive and happy with my Tori.

**This chapter really sucks, let me know, End or continue.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Got a lot of messages that i should continue the story, thank you guys! Means a lot and secretly I really didn't want to stop (: I just need to find time with my exams coming up. Here is chapter 22 don't forget to review! **

**TORI**

I woke up the next morning and the other side of the bed is empty, Jade left. Immediately I'm worried so I grab my phone of the night stand and send her a text.

After I showered and got dressed I check my phone and see a new message pop up, it's from Jade. I open it and read that she went home for some _stuff _. weird, what would she have to pick up at home, we got all her stuff over to my house two weeks ago.

Something feels just wrong, so I call Jade. maybe I'm a little overprotective but it's just been three days since the accident.

' Tori, I can't talk now, my mother and ..'

I hear some voices in the background and then I hear a woman call Jade, it doesn't sound like her mother at all.

' I have to hang up , call you lat- ' Jade west, come with me to examination room 1 please' I hear a voice say in the background and before I can ask who that was she hangs up.

I knew it, she wasn't at her mothers, she is at the hospital. There is something she isn't telling me otherwise she isn't going to the hospital alone. I know it isn't to remove her stitches because that's next week.

I don't think twice and get in the car, I drive as fast as I can to the hospital to find out what Jade's hiding from me. It took me 20 minutes to get at the hospital, I park my car fast and sprint inside.

' Excuse me sir' I say to the man at the information desk ' Where is examination room 1?' I ask quick.

' Visitors should wait in the waiting room' the man replies dryly.

' But my girl- ' the man makes a gesture to another lady and gets me taking away to the waiting room, great now I'm trapped in here again – again waiting in a chair, in a hospital for Jade.

After playing some stupid games on my pear phone that irritated the fuck out of me after 15 minutes, Jade finally came back. As soon as I saw her I scream her name, Jade immediately turns around and gives me a weird look.

' Vega? What are you doing here?' She replies a little shocked.

' So, I see that you're at your mom's house..' I reply sarcastically.

She rolls her eyes at me and sighs,

' Look, I'm sorry Tori.. I didn't mean to lie but I felt dizzy this morning and I thought it was best if I got checked up, you know before I fall through another glass door or something ' Jade explains fast.

' You felt dizzy again? is something wrong with you?' I reply scared, what if something serious is wrong with Jade, it's not normal to feel dizzy all the time right. And as far as I know she eats right..

' it's nothing serious Tori, I just need some more rest, and serious this time' she laughs a little,

I sigh in relieve, nothing is wrong with Jade that's good, but the doctors are probably right, she does need to take it slow from now on.

' Good' I smile and take her hand. 'Let's get out of here then.'

Quickly we get out of there, I had enough of hospitals for the rest of my life. The smell alone just creeps me out, and I'm glad when were outside and I can breathe the fresh California air.

XXXXXXX

**JADE**

Finally we arrived at Tori's home, and we opened the door. Before we know it we got jumped by something redheaded.

' YAY you're guys are home!' Cat squealed

' And what are you doing here?'. I ask slightly annoyed because I hoped at a peaceful night ALONE with Tori.

' SLEEPOVER' Cat screamed holding two bags of popcorn.

' Kill me please' I sighed.

' Whutty?' Cat pouted.

' OH Jade, don't be so bitter. This might be fun!' Tori said always trying to make everybody happy.

After rolling my eyes at Tori and Cat giggling on the couch, I decided to join them. It's not going to be fun either if I spend the whole night alone in the kitchen staring at them.

' So which movies did you bring?' Tori asked Cat.

' I brought my little pony and winx club!' Cat started laughing even more.

God, she brought movies that are for little kids, I guess you can compere her with a little kid but still.

I groaned, I really don't want to spend my night watching kids movies, while I can be alone with Tori watching a nice movie cuddling with her on the couch.

Well I guess the cuddling part we can do anyways, I scoot closer to her and she smiles. Cat's looking at us and she's smiling too.

' You guys are the cutest couple ever' she giggles.

After my little pony Cat started the next movie winx club, but half way through she fell asleep. So I decided it was time for some of mine movies, I picked the scariest one that Vega has and put it in. as soon there is a bloody person on the screen. Vega shivers.

' How can you watch this!' she asked as she buries her face in my chest.

I smirk, I love it when a movie makes people scared, and seeing Tori scared is the best thing ever. She buries her face in my chest even more, I feel her hot breath on me.

' Everything going alright down there?' I say with a smirk.

Tori groans, ' Why do we have to watch this?' she groans again.

' Because these kind of movies are fun' I smile.

The movie continued and Tori shivered at the scary sounds alone,she stayed with her face between my chest the whole movie. She only watched they end credits.

Cat Is still a sleep so we decide going to sleep too, it's 1 am so it's late enough, and I'm kind of tired too though.

' Let's sleep' I suggested.

' Yes, upstairs?' ' We can't leave Cat here though, she might get scared..'

' I'll carry her'

I picked Cat up like a little child, and carried her upstairs. I have to admit she looks kind of cute.

We put her on the mattress Tori quickly got out of the garage. And we got in Tori's big king-size bed ourselves.

' Goodnight Jade' Tori kissed me and smiled.

' Goodnight Vega' I smiled back.

**I felt like writing today.. and then you get this. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Here I'm again, stressed out because the exams are almost beginning. But I had to find time to write something because I don't want to let you guys down hehe. So here you go. Xoxo**

**JADE**

The next morning after we had breakfast Cat went home because she had to take her brother to the hospital for something, her brother is some weird ass. I cleaned downstairs, after Cat had eaten her popcorn and got it across the whole room. Tori still sleeping upstairs she looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake her up.

I pick up the last garbage bag and carry it outside, then I make some waffles in the toaster for us. The smell always makes me happy. I smile when I hear a door open upstairs, couple of seconds later a tired and exhausted looking Tori is stumbling down the stairs. ' Morning' she smiled, I smile back.

' You made waffles?' Tori asked happy.

' Yes' I replied, ' But why do you look all tired and exhausted?'

' Well..' Tori starts explaining. ' Apparently our lovely friend Cat, makes a lot of noises in her sleep'

I laughed, I'm glad I'm a deep sleeper, and I don't hear that sort of things. ' Really?, I'm sorry' I let out a laugh.

' Didn't you hear anything?' Tori said in disbelief, ' she sang songs, talked about horses and… ' she let out a sigh.

I couldn't help myself but laugh, hilarious. Our friend Cat sure is a weird one. ' No, I slept like a baby' I smiled getting the waffles out of the toaster.

' Now sit and eat your waffle' I grabbed the waffles and put them in front Tori.

' Thanks' Tori smiled and relaxed.

' Where is your sister anyway ?' I asked because I didn't hear her annoying voice around the house yesterday and today, not that I mind.

' At a friend's house I think, she's probably scarred for life that she's going to walk in on us again or something' Tori laughed and took a bite of her waffle.

' Probably true'

' When are your stitches going to be removed?' Tori asked changing the subject.

' Next Tuesday, But Tori you really don't have to come with me.' I answered quick.

The real reason that I don't want her to go with me is because I have that check up on my blood pressure and stuff. If she finds out, she's going to freak out because I lied about it.

' But, I want to go with you and hold your hand'

' Really you don't have to, besides you would miss another day of school' I said trying to get her mind of it.

' Like I would mind missing another day of school..' Tori laughed.

God, she isn't going to stop is she, I really don't want her to come. Change the subject Jade, change the subject! I thought.

' Look Tori, I'm a big girl I can handle it myself' I said beginning to get a little irritated, I just really don't want her coming with me and finding out that I didn't tell the whole story.

' Sorry, just wanted to help'

' I know.. sorry' I said soft.

I got up and grabbed the empty plates and brought them to the kitchen putting them in the sink. I told Tori I was going upstairs and she laid down on the couch almost falling asleep every second.

I grabbed a towel and some clean clothes and got in the bathroom, looking at my scares in the mirror. They are getting better with the day and the redness is disappearing. The doctor told me I couldn't really shower with my stitches and that they had to stay dry, but you know I'm Jade West stubborn and all so I don't really listen to doctor advises, I don't really listen to any advises.

I carefully get in the shower and softly put the water on me, avoiding the stitches the best I can. The water feels so good on my skin, a real stress reliever. Then I hear a door opening.

' Yes?'

' Can I join' I hear a voice coming out of the hallway.

' I assume this is Tori' I say sarcastically, while opening the shower door.

' You can't shower with stitches right?' Tori asked ' But you're Jade so you do it anyway?'

' Right'

Tori rolled her eyes at me ' Just be careful Jade'

' I am, It would really help though if you would wash me' I said letting out a seductive smile.

Tori laughed and got the soap out of the rack, ' Turn around'

I did what she said, and I felt some warm hands on my back. Starting to massage my back. It feels so good and relaxing, I defiantly needed this. ' Hmm Tori, your hands are amazing' she let out a smirk, and continued. She wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned against me kissing my neck.

' Don't get too excited' I said sarcastically.

Tori let out a laugh, and continued massaging my body, making me relax all the way.

After we got out of the shower we decided to drop ourselves on Tori's bed with 2 big bowls of Ben & Jerry ice-cream. Enjoying some movies, unfortunately no horror this time. But it was still nice just being with Tori, watching movies on her bed and . After 3 movies we went downstairs to search for some dinner but the fridge was empty and we didn't feel like eating pizza again, so we had no dinner. Tori suggested going to a small restaurant, what wasn't a bad idea at all. Being out of the house after all this resting isn't that bad.

So we got in the car and drove to some small restaurant next to the highway.

The waiter got us a table next to the window, with a view on the fabulous highway with speeding cars. It isn't the best view of course but being with Tori is enough. She's my view.

' You know this is only the second date that we've been on' Tori smiled and took my hand.

' I know!, we should do this more often'

I never thought that I would love dating, because with Beck I never enjoyed it, and I would never go with him. But with Tori it's different. It's so easy being with her, no fights of discussions. Just a fun night out.

We ordered the same meal, chicken wings with hot sauce and fries. What a meal for on a date right?

' So how are we going to eat this?' Tori pointed at the wings in front of her.

' Should we eat with our hands or…'

' I say, we do it'

And with that we attacked our plates with our hands, the chicken wings tasted delicious. And after we finished quickly went to the bathroom to wash our dirty hands. We laughed at ourselves and our dirty faces.

We shared a dessert and then left because it was getting late, and you know tomorrow we have school again, and yes I'm going to. I can't miss too much.

I drove us home because Tori was to tired and she fell asleep In the car, face pressed against the window. So cute, I should get this on photo. So I did, and I saved it as my screensaver. When we arrived at her home, there was another car in the driveway. That probably means her parents came back home. I open the door with still a sleeping Tori in the car, and I greet them.

' Where is Tori?' her mom asked.

' Sleeping in the car' I smiled.

' You should wake her up and get her inside'

I'm not waking Tori up, she's sleeping so peacefully besides she looks so tired.

' I just carry her' I said taking Tori out of the car in my arms.

Damn, you think the girls ways nothing. But for me she's heavy, I almost fall over. But after some struggling I finally manage to get her upstairs, but when the time I put her on the bed she wakes up.

' I slept through all this?' Tori asked shocked.

' Yes.'

' Omg, I didn't wake up!, but I'm a light sleeper!'

I laughed, ' well I guess you was so tired that you slept through it'

We took our clothes off and changed in our pajama's and then got in the bed.

I looked back at the weekend, and I really enjoyed this weekend, I have to say even the night with Cat wasn't that bad. I'm kind of looking forward to school tomorrow, normally I'm not that excited to see all of our friends. But now I'm kind of am, Tori is really changing me.

**Tried to make a longer chapter, failed again WOEHOE. Need to sleep now because tomorrow a long day on my intern place. Only 5 weeks left though! *throws party* OK, review please they make me happy yessss.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the late update, but i had vacation so i didn't have time to write HA. I don't have inspiration anymore and I feel like it really time to end this story this chapter. so I'm sorry this is the last chapter! I will start another jori story soon though.**

**TORI**

Jade left early this morning to get her stitches removed, I once again suggested to go with her but she didn't want me with her, I find it a little suspicious. But maybe she just wants to ''enjoy' the pain alone, she's Jade after all. She likes pain.. I shake my head at the thought.

The morning went by fast and after 2 hours Jade came back , all the bandages were gone.

' Don't you have to keep the bandages on, for infections' I ask raising an eyebrow.

' Yeah, I ripped them off…' Jade says dry.

' Jade!' I yell worried. She really never listens' to people advices, and she's so stubborn.

' Don't I look cool with the scars?' Jade asked smiling proud.

I sighed, she's not going to listen so it's her own responsibility.

' You're crazy.'

' So what did they say at the hospital ? ' I ask her, sitting down on the couch next to her.

' Oh.. you know, just that I have to keep an eye on my scars and if they get infected I have to go back' Jade said quick avoiding eye contact.

I nodded, maybe I'm just imagining it but she's acting strange. ' They only said that?' I try getting more out of her. Not a good plan though.

' No, Tori they didn't' Jade says getting up going upstairs.

' Jade..' I yell after her, but she doesn't respond because she probably is already in my room.. I don't know why she's acting so strange about this whole hospital subject. It's really like she's hiding something from me. I want to ask her but then again I don't want to start a fight or pressure her.

I get up, going upstairs. I hear the shower running so I assume Jade is taking a shower, I don't mind getting in the bathroom too. ' Jade?' I ask again expecting an angry response right away.

' What now?' Jade groans.

' You're hiding something from me, I feel it' I say sitting down on the toilet.

After a couple minutes of silence the shower door opens and Jade steps out of it. she sighs and clears her throat.

' Listen Tori, there's nothing to worry about' Jade says calm.

' But there is something then?' I ask getting inpatient.

' They just wanted to check my body because I felt dizzy and light headed a lot that time, but I'm all good now' Jade said leaning against the wall.

' Oh…' I sighed in relieve, ' your all good now?'

' All good now'

' You know you may want to put some clothes on, it's kind of distracting' Tori said eying Jade down.

Jade smiled at Tori and grabbed a towel from the rack under the sink, they talked another 30 minutes about all sorts of stuff. When Jade was fully dressed the went In Tori's room and they laid down on her bed eventually falling asleep to the ticking rain on the window.

' Your phone is ringing!' I yell across the house.

Jade comes running in my room like a maniac, grabbing her phone from her bag. When she answers the phone her smile slowly fades and her expression goes blank. I can't read her emotion, she just nods and makes some 'uhu' sounds, after a conversation of 5 minutes, she hangs up and throws her phone back on the bed. She lays down completely ignoring the fact that I'm in the room to and I'm a very curious person.

' Who was it?' I try asking her.

' My mother…' Jade sighed.

I can see on her face that she do misses her mother, she can say that she doesn't but deep inside she does. ' And what did she say?'

' She wants me to come over' Jade says still with a blank expression on her face.

' I think you should' I answer almost immediately, I know it aren't my problems but being in such a good relationship with my parents I think it's really important. I know Jade's mother didn't approve of us but people can change, so I think she had to hear what her mother has to say.

' Maybe you're right.' She says quick.

I let out a smile, I must be dreaming Jade west did not just said I was right, this never happens.

' Get that smirk of your face Vega' Jade says falling back down on the bed, ' Drive me there?'

' How do you ask that?' I say smirking again.

' Sweet little miss Vega, will you take me to my mother's house please?' Jade says in her mocking voice.

I let out an eye roll and we get in the car, the whole car ride Jade is being quiet playing with her nails, I can she she's very nervous but I do think this is the best for her, then we can move on with our lives. We've been through a lot lately, coming out, telling our friends and parents. Mine took it well luckily but Jade's mother clearly didn't and all tough she says she doesn't care I see she does. So I hope this solves everything, and not just turns in to another fight.

When we arrive at her driveway I stop the car and slowly get out, it takes some time before Jade finally finds the courage to get out and make her way to the doorstep. When she's standing there she freezes and doesn't move a mussel. I take my hand to the doorbell and she nods her head, I take this as yes so I ring it. after a few seconds Jade's mother opens the door looking surprised.

' I'll wait outside' I say thinking it's best if they talk together.

**JADE **

I never tough I would be ever having a normal conversation with my mother again, but I know I eventually have to.

' Jade, Listen..' Jade's mother starts.

I nod my head, I really want to listen to what she has to say, I just hope it isn't some crap about Tori again.

' I had some time to think and….' She trails of almost starting to cry.

' Mom..' I say moving closer.

' I do accept you and Tori after all, I know it's maybe to late' She sniffs.

Hearing the word accept and Tori in once sentence coming out of my mother's mouth, really makes my heart skips a beat I would've never though she would think about it again, but she did…

' I'm so sorry for everything, Jade.. your my daughter.' She cries louder

' Mom please don't cry though' I smiled.

' And it's okay I know It came as a shock and I was really pissed at you.. but your my mom and.. I'm sorry' I say sincere, I hate apologizing so..

We both smiled at each other and then hugged, never in a million years I would've thought I'd hug my mom. I got outside to call Tori in with is because my other wanted to apologize to her too.

I left them alone for a second, hoping that they don't kill each other in the main time. And when I got back from my room I saw them smiling at each other. The puzzle really feels complete now.

' I want to say one last thing though' I say getting their attention.

They both look at me, so I start talking almost hesitating because I don't want to give Tori the idea that I don't want to live with her anymore..

' Can I move back in?' I ask looking at my mother and then at Tori's reaction.

' Not that I don't love living with you though' I add quickly, not wanting to hurt Tori.

' No, No I get it Jade, 16 year old girls belong at home, and besides we see each other all the time' She smiles at my mother and me.

My mother has tears in her eyes and the only thing she can do is nod, I smile and the 3 of us talk for another while. I can see that she's actually liking Tori.

' This day was crazy!' Tori yawns thinking back at the events of the day.

' Yes, it sure was' I say agreeing.

There was a nod on the door and Tori said to come in, her mother walks in smiling at us.

' Jade, your mother called to apologize and I heard that it's all good now?' she smiles.

' Yes, it is and I'm moving out tomorrow I think it's best but thank you for everything these last couple of months' I thank her.

' Anytime' she says smiling leaving the room.

Vega's mother really is the best, and maybe one day my mother will get there too, But for now I'm just happy with the fact she accepts Tori and me together and that she's actually starting to like Tori. We still have a long road to go but where on our way.

' What are you thinking about, you're smiling it's creeping me out' Tori asks snapping me out of my thoughts.

' None of your business' I say.

' You've really changed you know, you're lying on my bed having a goofy smile' Tori says smiling.

I let out an eye roll earning a sigh from Tori.

' So tell me, what was it' Tori try's again.

' NO'

' YES' Tori says getting up jumping on me.

' GET OF ME' I yell getting pressed against the bed.

She starts tickling me everywhere and leaving kissing in my neck,

' VEGA' I yell almost rolling of the bed.

' LET THE FUCK GO OFF ME' I yell harder.

' Yep still the same Jade deep inside' Tori says getting off me.

' Jerk.'

***tears* it's the end, I didn't know a good ending but I wanted to make everything good between jade and her mom because, yeah it's still her mom you know.. Leave a final review please? (:**


End file.
